Dreaming of You Redux
by DarkChao1663
Summary: Yugi hasn't been himself lately. Yami is concern. He's even more concerned when a villain from his past comes back to get revenge. Can Yami and friends save Yugi, or will Yugi even want to be saved? Redux!
1. Ch 1: I Only See You While Sleeping

Chao- This was one of the first fan fics that Chao has ever completed. The first one had a large gap between the Publication date and the Updated date, and there were always alterations happening right in the middle of it. So what differences are there in this version? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

**Summary: Yugi hasn't been himself lately. Yami is concern. He's even more concerned when a villain from his past comes back to get revenge. Can Yami and friends save Yugi, or will Yugi even want to be saved? **

**Warnings: Minor swearing, themes of death**

**Parings: None**

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 1: I Only See You While Sleeping **

The morning started out as a cool, autumn one. Many trees had their viridian leaves vanished, and some have even fallen to the ground, becoming vibrant colors and crunchy from a simple imprint of a foot. Grey clouds floated by while a chilled wind gently blew across the city. A very quiet morning urged students to not forsaken their warm, cozy beds.

"Yugi!" called out an adolescent's grandpa from the first story of their home. "You'd better get out of bed before you're late to school!"

The teen in his bed with unkempt orange sheets lied wide awake hearing the aged voice, but it sounded more like a solid hum. His mind was greatly occupied by something else, a deep impression that happened once long ago but did not feel at all real. The influence appeared more like a dream he longed to go back to, keeping an emotion alive, closely holding an important thought he never wanted to release.

/Yugi, you'd better do what your grandpa says./ the spirit of the Puzzle advised.

/I know./ Yugi answered plainly as he sat up and exited his mattress.

He went on his way from his bedroom, down a hall, and into the bathroom. He took his time showering and brushing his teeth. He came out wearing his school uniform. Entering back to his room while avoiding abandoned clothes on the messy ground, he grabbed his brown bag off his metal folding chair and his prize possession from his desk covered in school papers and Duel Monsters action figures. He slowly placed a golden upside down pyramid around his neck. He looked at it for a moment, focusing on all the pieces that connected together, all the parts he spent time with that eventually became whole.

Knowing he had class to attend, Yugi walked down the stairs and into the compact kitchen. His grandpa was sitting on a dinning chair reading the newspaper while having a cup of black coffee. Solomon looked from his daily rag and noticed his grandson seemed bemused. The small teen looked at the door with loss in his eyes. He observed his grandson treading towards the door to place on his shoes like a zombie.

"Yugi, are you feeling ok?" he asked with concern. He understood school could be tough, and waking up to a chilly morning was never easy, but he sensed something was different from his typically upbeat and optimistic grandchild.

"Hmm?" Yugi looked up from putting on his footwear. "Oh…Yeah, I'm fine."

The boy headed for the door, but he still seemed in some sort of daze.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" the elderly man questioned.

"I'm not hungry." his grandson replied softly as he stepped outside. "I'll see you after school. Bye, Grandpa."

The autumn wind brushed up against a sapphire uniform. The small teen walked down the cement path paved with leaves of various dull colors. Lost in his world he did not notice someone was watching him with concern, sincerely observing his out of character actions and attitude. No smile was seen on the youthful, round face. His violet irises neglected to sparkle with innocence and fun. There was only emptiness.

/Yugi, are you feeling all right?/ Yami asked.

Yugi sighed wistfully.

Yami waited anxiously for his answer.

/Yeah, I just don't think I had a good enough sleep./

/Really? You seemed fine last night. You were not tossing to find a comfortable position, and you went to bed at your typical set time. And even when you are this tired, you still proceed to gripe about school but look forward to seeing your friends./

Yugi did not hold an answer to that.

Despite his genuine concern, Yami did not want to push his light, so he remained hidden within the Puzzle.

Yugi journeyed the rest of his way to school was in silence.

The day proceeded as a long, quiet one at Domino High School. Dull days like those drag on for an eternity with students' concentration skills put to the test. As usual, Joey's and Tristan's names have been called on numerous occasions by teachers annoyed at them nodding off during class or whispering to one another, believing their conversation was far of greater importance than a lecture. In contrast, good boys and girls who are prepared for anything rarely had their names called for their misbehavior; Tea shook her head at their nonsense.

Yugi, a student who fell in between each category, looked out the window and watched crumpled leaves blow where ever the wind engaged them, like a director to actors. Soft, white, clouds floated by gently with many shaped like circus animal that would make any child laugh in delight.

"Mr. Muto, will _please_ pay attention!" ordered the strict English teacher as she smacked Yugi's desk with a long, brown ruler.

The teen jumped at the sound of the crack. He then remembered where he was; he was a student in the middle of a lecture. All his classmates stared at him with a few giggling as he grew a bit red.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied softly as he returned to his uninteresting textbook filled with tedious exercises. He did not wish to have any more attention drawn to him for the rest of his lectures, so he kept to himself the rest of his academic day.

Yami watched his friend from within, but he held no responses to give. He allowed his buddy to concentrate on his studies.

With classes completed for the day, Yugi's friends were ready to relax.

"Man, Yug, if you're gonna space out, then at least know which class you can do it in!" Joey informed with his usual grin displaying.

"And this is coming from the guy who sleeps in almost every class," Tristan cracked.

"You keep quiet!" yelled an angry blonde.

"Or what!?"

"Come on guys, let's do something fun before you knuckle heads tear each other apart." Tea ordered annoyed.

As the competition between the tough males fared, Yugi had already gathered his materials and walked his way to the door.

"Hey Yug, don't you want to get some food or go to the arcade and play some games?" Joey asked when he noticed his group suddenly missed one member.

The small teen turned his head towards his friends and replied quietly, "Actually, I need to get home to help Grandpa with the game shop."

"Ok." Joey replied.

"See you tomorrow," Tea said.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded as he walked away.

He left the school entombed within his own thoughts. He walked down from his rambunctious school into a park nearby. A playground was covered with young children crawling every inch of the brightly colored metal bars. A few benches with gum underneath carried some parents with newly born babies. Joggers in tight, neon outfits raced across the pavement while young adults in loose clothing gathered underneath trees to discuss books and to play guitar.

Yami knew his partner did not normally take this path, especially alone.

/Yugi, I thought you said you needed to assist your grandpa./ he brought up bemused.

Yugi sighed sitting underneath a vacant tree that still maintained its viridian leaves. He had spent the day with speaking very little. No one is his group voiced their concern with his lack of participation, and a part of him was grateful for that. He could not bear to destroy their smiles and their relaxed hearts just for his sake.

He responded slightly hurt, /Yami, I… I know I shouldn't lie to my friends, but I needed some time away from everything./

The spirit at first assumed his partner was still weary from his so called lack of sleep, but now he wondered if something deep dwelled on the teen's mind.

/Is there something wrong, Yugi?/ he questioned with care.

There was a moment of silence.

The young teen debated what actions to follow. A problem did lie in his heart. He wondered if he should at least give a little information for advice.

/Well, I've had a lot of things on my mind and…/

He stopped again. He was trying to uncover the correct words to dispatch his cause which resulted in him acting in his unusual manner. But this was a predicament he had always kept to himself, captive in his own heart.

Yami surmised his light was bearing a tough time, and being a good friend he wanted to be there. He reminded his lighter half gently, /Yugi, you know you can tell me anything, right?/

Yugi looked up seeing his friend in his transparent state. Yami carried a gentle smile, one that always made Yugi feel better and unperturbed. He only saw the formal ruler smile when trouble was not about. The words his partner spoke held truth; he did trust him.

The teen swallowed hard and opened with, "I… I had this dream last night and—"

He was interrupted by a strong, evil laughter. He immediately stood up and searched for the location of the cackle.

"Who's there!?" he shouted. He only saw the branches and shrubs sway from the wind. He could not risk being prey, so he stood his ground.

"I've finally found you, Pharaoh!" an arrogant voice called out.

Within those lines, a chill struck Yugi's spine. "_What does this guy want with the pharaoh?_"

"Yugi! Let me take over!" Yami directed with concern.

Yugi nodded and allowed his friend to govern his body. He did not view the instructions as strict commands, for he knew of the pattern pertaining to danger that came with his responsibilities of bearing the Puzzle. Although he would not be in control, he remained by his partner's side.

The spirit came out, prepared to take on whatever threat had found its way to him and his friend. With his head held high and his eyes on the lookout, he ordered to the unknown enemy, "Show yourself!"

"As you wish!" the same voice replied stoutly.

A huge white smoke exploded several feet from the young adult. Yami could not directly see into the sudden smoke, but he remained still with eyes observing the spot. As the smoke cleared, there stood Yami and Yugi's adversary. His bronze skin highlighted his muscles, and his short hair was brown. A scar on one cheek desecrated his young face.

"Who are you!?" Yami demanded.

"My name is Akana," the man stated. "I'm here to get my revenge on you!"

"Excuse me?!" Yami shouted.

"I'm here to make you pay for all the pain you'd put me through! Five-thousand years ago you had to take the souls of your people in order to save your own! You took away my son and wife!" Akana wasted no time in unfolding his backstory. His facial expression fully displayed his hatred towards the man who once wore a crown.

"What?! I would never do such a thing!" Yami yelled assured, unable to comprehend the situation. His past was buried in time, as were his memories. He questioned, "How could you have live throughout the ages and know I was the ruler at the time?"

"Shut your mouth! I've been hidden within this coin, but my hatred is just as fresh." The man held up a small, faded, gold coin. It did not appear to be special, but it did hold the mysterious eye found on the Millennium Items. "Now, before I can actually have the honor of destroying you, I must first make you suffer, like I have."

He had a wicked plot to unleash, so he wasted no more time. He raised his fist into the air and chanted some ancient language.

Yami immediately pick up a few words, understanding what was being said yet not fully knowing how he was familiar with them. He was powerless to resist. He felt a strange sensation over his borrowed body. Gazing down towards himself, he noticed his form glowing.

"What's going on?!" he shrieked.

A sharp pain stroked through his entire system. He cried out in agony, and his view went entirely black.

After a split second of being unconscious, he found himself on the ground trying to regain his vision. His body felt sore, and a great pain lied in his heart, like something was missing.

/Yugi, are you all right?/ he asked his friend. He always cared about his buddy's wellbeing, and he always ensured his safety even in battle.

He received no response from the other end.

/Yugi!/ Yami yelled louder while trying to employ his mind link. He realized he could no longer feel his light. He struggled to stand up, hearing the insane laughter of the villain once more.

"Yami!" an innocent voice cried out.

Yami grew bewildered. The voice raged from a distance rather than his mind. He looked up, and his eyes widened in terror: Akana was holding Yugi by his collar with a strong grip, a brace becoming tighter, making breathing for the teen difficult.

"Ya… mi…" Yugi choked with fear. His feet did not touch the bottom, so he had no ground to stand on.

"Yugi!" Yami bellowed. His protective instincts gained control, and he at once sprinted towards his enemy. He wanted to tear off the limb from the man who imprisoned his buddy.

The man could not allow his enemy to take control of a situation he made after waiting for years. To gain back the upper hand, he tightened his control on Yugi, causing the boy to yell in agony.

Yami at once stopped his tracks, knowing his partner was in danger.

"I can do much more than just this, Pharaoh," Akana smug, aware of the pharaoh's weakness.

"What do you want," Yami demanded, bearing no ill will to come to his partner.

Anger built within him looking straight into his foe's fierce eyes. His entire shoulders solidified. He switched his view towards his partner and lowered them: The boy was trembling, and a look of full terror was across his innocent face.

Akana yelled out, "What I said before—my revenge!"

He chanted a magical spell once again.

A great gust of wind knocked Yami from his enemy. The cards from his pocket scattered. He placed his hand in front of his face to block the oncoming lashes of air. The air stung his form and whipped against his hair. Through his fingers he noticed Akana's fist radiating with an eerie sunglow.

"That's step one." the villain mumbled. "Now onto to step two. Let us see who little Yugi holds dearly in his heart."

He took his fist and jammed it right into Yugi's chest.

Despite the terrible throbbing, the young boy couldn't cry out in pain as the clinched hand slowly and painfully entered his body. As his eyes expanded in agony, he felt as though he was stabbed with a thousand knives into the center of his chest. With the fist deepening, more pain rushed into him, but strangely enough different memories entered his mind.

A picture of his friends went by.

Then his grandpa.

Some images of his greatest rivals flew in and out.

Finally one of his folks came into view.

Yami watched in horror as his partner bore through all the torture. Snatching a card lying on the ground nearby, he summoned a monster, Celtic Guardian. An elf the size of an adult human appeared. He wore a green armor, a blue cape, and a pair of brown pants. In his holster was a large sword.

"Celtic Guardian! Attack!" Yami ordered fiercely.

The loyal creature charged with his sword. Taking a dynamic swing, his affliction was blocked by an invisible force. He found he could not enter.

"_There must be some sort of magical barrier!_" Yami concluded as his eyes enlarged.

Akana slowly removed his fist from Yugi's chest.

The teen gasped in pain as the sensation barged through his body, mostly in his heart. His entire form stiffened with agony, as though he had dropped from a great height.

"Now I have what I needed." Akana smirked with pleasure. Placing his index finger on Yugi's forehead, he chanted again.

Yugi felt a sudden shock exploded throughout his body, but he then relaxed. He strained himself looking into Akana's face, struggling to keep his eyes open, but the act was vigorous. His eyes grow heavier and heavier with each second passing, like an unendurable weight was placed into each eyelid. Everything around him darkened, and all sounds turned into a hum.

Akana was now holding an almost limp body.

"Now my plan is in motion." he crackled with pleasure.

Yami only watched all in terror, unable to help out his dear friend.

"Here's your precious treasure back!" Akana yelled as he threw the small body halfway between him and Yami.

Yami ran towards his partner and managed to grab him in time. Both bodies dropped to the ground.

Akana disappeared in a mist, vowing, "I'll be back soon!"

Yami knelt by Yugi and held his limp upper body. He could not feel his lighter half since somehow they were separated. He did not know what to do, but he must ensure that his partner was well. He placed Yugi gently on the ground and positioned one ear on the teen's chest. A heartbeat pounded at a normal rate. He then looked at Yugi's chest to see if it was rising and falling, which it was. His face was clear of any cuts or bruises, and his complexion was normal. The young boy appeared at an easy rest.

"Ok, so he can breathe, and he still has a heartbeat." Yami observed with relief. He tightened his fists as he questioned, "But what happen? What did Akana do, and what does he want?"

Xxx

Yugi wandered around to what seem to be the park he was in earlier. The only difference was that all the trees had green leaves on them and the sky out was clear and blue.

"Where am I?"

**To be continued…**


	2. Ch 2: Rapid Eye Movement

**Chapter 2: Rapid Eye Movement**

Families and friends within the park, unaware of the horrid battle between two men with Egyptian origin, packed up their belongings and began heading out. Children grew ecstatic to go to a welcoming place for a warm meal. Everyone had somewhere to be. But two adolescents stayed. One was kneeling down by the smaller boy who rested on his back.

"Yugi?" Yami called as he gently shook the young boy.

"Yugi!" he shouted, shaking his partner roughly. "Can you hear me?! Wake up!"

The small boy's eyes persisted to be closed. A smile remained absent from his cherubic face. He only breathed gently with his body acting like a log. Moments ago he was in great agony, but now he appeared so tranquil.

Yami realized nothing he attempted worked. In defeat, he pulled his partner closer to him as he whispered somberly, "Yugi."

His body trembled with tears threatening to fall. He rubbed the back of the boy's spiky hair without any reaction. He hoped a pair of arms would embrace him accompanied by a soft voice, but the petite body stayed motionless.

"_Even if Akana desired revenge against me, why did he go after Yugi?_"

There was something wrong with his partner, and Yami was ignorant of how to help. A madman had committed a horrific deed, and he failed to cultivate the reason or the cause. He was oblivious of where to turn. He was lost.

"Yugi?" a sweet, feminine voice called out.

Yami turned around and saw Tea standing behind him in her school outfit.

"Ya-Yami?" she gasped in shock after seeing her childhood friend on the floor and Yami kneeling down beside him. Anyone could have mistaken for the two boys as brothers, but the girl had been around the pair long enough to have known. And because of her knowledge she turned shocked.

"Tea?" Yami said with confusion in his voice.

"Yami, what happen?" the female teen asked as she knelt on one knee on the opposite side of her fallen friend. Aware of the importance of the two's bond, she cared about their safety as well.

Yami had Tea lift Yugi up and placed him on his back so he could carry his light.

"I'll explain on the way back to the game shop," he informed. "But Tea, what are you doing here?"

"I always go this way after my dance practice," she explained with her eyes glued to her friends.

As they walked, Yami explained everything.

"So, there's this nutcase who wants revenge because he believes you did something to his family, and he's been holding this five-thousand year old grudge against you?" Tea asked, wanting clarification.

"Yes," Yami answered plainly.

"Well that's just great," she sighed annoyed. "First we had to deal with Darts and now this?"

Yami gasped, stopping in his tracks. He titled his head down with disgrace in his heart.

Tea looked behind her and saw an empty yet crestfallen expression on the pharaoh's face.

"I haven't been separated from Yugi since then," Yami said almost in a whisper.

Xxx

The two arrived at the game shop with no trouble. They entered through the main door, and Yugi's grandpa was stunned seeing the spirit and the small teen in two separate bodies. He immediately closed the shop and led Yami and Tea up to Yugi's room.

The formal ruler sat on his light's bed while Solomon and Tea gently pulled off the small boy and set him on his mattress. Slowly the two placed Yugi lying down with his head placed on his pillow. If it wasn't for the fact something was wrong with Yugi, he would have appeared he was only sleeping.

Yami held the boy's hand. Before when he was a spirit, he could only do so with good intention even if he held no physical grip. Now he actually had the ability to touch his partner. Perhaps they could enjoy themselves if a villain was not out plotting revenge. The pair needed a plan, and they could only cultivate one if they both were safe.

/Yugi, can you hear me?/

Yami closed his eyes and sighed. He needed to inform his buddy of what took place, but he had yet to receive any replies. He also needed to explain to the store owner of what happened to his grandson. Although he did not want to leave his friend, he knew the teen was at least out of danger at home in his own room.

/Yugi, we will be right back. Relax, you're safe at home./

The three went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table where Yami re-explained everything.

"Should we call a doctor?" the elderly man asked after hearing the account.

"No, there is nothing a doctor can do. This is a magical problem, not a physical one." Yami replied, still staggered but mostly depressed about what had happen moments ago.

"Isn't there something we could do?" Tea questioned with concern. She hated seeing either of her friends in their condition.

Yami laced his fingers and brought them closer to his face. "I don't know what that man did to Yugi, and I don't remember my past."

Yami grunted. He felt useless. He had defeated villains who plotted revenge before, but he had Yugi by his side to help. He did not know if he could survive this trial without his friend.

All three heard the game shop door open, and a familiar voice asked, "Anyone here?"

They then heard a crash, and the person started to swear like there was no tomorrow. All three went to investigate who it was. It was Joey, who tripped over a box of Duel Monster cards that had yet to be sorted.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Tea asked with curiosity.

"I thought something was wrong with Yugi, so I stopped by to see if I could help," he answered as he had help to stand up. He grew surprise seeing Yami was the one aiding him. He became even more befuddled that everyone held a distressful look on their face with a gloomy atmosphere all around. He blinked as he asked, "Am I missing something?"

After hearing the explanations of the past event, Joey gleefully announced, "I got a great idea!"

Everyone looked up to hear what the joker unleash his thought.

"Let's got see Ishizu!" Joey suggested with enthusiasm. "Maybe she knows a thing or two about this!"

Yami stood up and nodded. "Maybe I can arrive before the museum closes."

"I'll go with you!" Joey volunteered proudly.

Tea looked up towards the stairs which lead to Yugi's room.

"Are you worried about Yug?" Joey asked.

"Why don't you stay here?" Yami suggested, glad someone will be by his partner's side while he hopefully gathered information. "Joey and I will go."

Tea nodded. 

Despite the plan, Yami was hesitant to leaving. He wanted to stay with his other half. Feeling a hand placed by Joey, he knew he must leave to find information.

The pair raced off to the museum.

Xxx

Yugi wandered around still unsure of where he was. He wore his uniform, clean and unscathed. The entire environment appeared just like the city park he was in, except the trees were green with full heads of leaves. The sky was clear with only a few clouds drifting by. Flowers bloomed everywhere in various colors, releasing pleasant aromas rather than leaving the senses confused and overwhelmed.

Despite the happy and serine location, he believed something was wrong. He felt something was missing from him.

"Where am I?" he asked himself with no one in sight. "One minute I was fighting… someone…. Now I'm here….. What just happen?"

Trying to remember the events that took place, his head and chest started to hurt. He fell on one knee as he clutched his heart with his right hand and placed his left on his head. Recalling his memories caused too much pain. He took in a few deep breaths to calm his body down.

After several trials, he gained his energy again to stand once more. He walked onward trying to figure out where he was. Because he was in a city owned area, he thought he should have seen someone by now. Yet the place seemed vacant.

Carrying on, he spotted a green hill with someone standing at the peak. He ran in hopes the person could help him. Racing closer, the one on the hill looked familiar. It was Yami! Yugi grew happy seeing a friendly face in the strange area.

"Yami!" Yugi called out with joy.

Yami, wearing the school uniform as well, turned around to see who was calling his name.

"Yugi, there you are!" he said as he saw the small teen racing towards him.

"Yami, what's going on?" Yugi asked as he reached the peak. Although he was happy to be with someone, he needed to discuss the serious business. "I thought there was this guy and—"

"Yugi what are you talking about? If we don't hurry up, we'll be late!"

Yami took his light's arm and began to run down the opposite end of the hill.

"Late? Late for what?" a puzzle Yugi asked.

"Late for the picnic of course!" Yami laughed.

"Picnic?"

Yugi was now truly confused.

Xxx

Yami and Joey arrived at the museum a few minutes before closing. They carefully dodged visitors making their exits as they climbed up the stairs. For a brief moment, Yami caught the sight of a young child in between the hands of his parents. The bright smile caught his attention, for the facial expression reminded him of his partner. Entering the main lobby of tall pillars and large tiles, Yami looked around for Ishizu.

A woman with a bronze complexion, raven hair, and sapphire eyes was speaking with some men in suits when she felt the presents of a powerful force. She turned to see the pharaoh and his companion at the door.

"May we finish this up later? I have some other matters to attend to." she requested in a firm tone.

The group of men bowed and left.

"My Pharaoh," Ishizu greeted as she walked over towards Yami and Joey.

The two boys turn to see their ally and became relieved.

"We've got a small problem." Joey informed with an embarrassed smile.

"I can see."

"What do we do?"

"Let's discuss this matter in private," she instructed calmly. She turned her body and beckoned for the two to follow her. "It's not safe out here."

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything." Yami apologized as the group walked towards her office.

"It was only museum business," she replied. "This needs more attention."

Reaching the office, the tall woman opened the door and had her two guests take a seat while she went to her desk. The room was not vast, but the museum was not the biggest one in the city. The walls held a simple color, and the carpet was basic and light. The chairs were not too comfortable to sit in, but more important matters were needed to be dealt with.

The blonde teen explained what had happen.

Ishizu sighed, "I spent years learning about Egypt, but I have not heard anything like this."

The two boys lowered their heads with disappointment.

"_Yugi_," Yami thought to himself, worrying about what may occur to his partner. "_If I don't help him soon__,__ then what will happen to him? Will he be stuck in that unknown state forever? No! This can't happen!_"

He clenched his fists. Being around his friends kept his hope burning. He grew determined to find a solution.

"But, I can do some research on this." Ishizu said with faith. "I'm sure there is at least some information."

She stood up and opened her office door. "I will let you know what I have found as soon as I can."

Joey and Yami thanked her and left the office to allow her to do her work.

"_Hold on, Yugi._" Yami thought as he walked out of the building. "_Even if this is one small step, we will find a way to help you._"

**To be continued…**


	3. Ch 3: Déjà Vu

**Chapter 3: Déjà Vu**

Tea sat on a metal folding chair and watched over her fallen friend in his room. She monitored the male teen for any new signs that could appear, such as motions or squeaks. She found nothing. While lying in his bed, the young boy's face appeared very peaceful.

"I wonder why Yugi didn't seem like himself today." Tea remarked quietly to herself. She was concerned for her companion and wanted to do all she could to help him. "Whenever we talked today at lunch or in between classes, he didn't have anything to say. He looked like he was somewhere else. He even declined to have a duel with Joey. Why is that? Is he coming down with something?"

"Tea," a voiced called.

The female student turned and saw Yugi's grandpa standing in the doorway. His arms were placed behind his back in a relaxed positioned, and his face appeared meek.

"Tea, is everything all right?" Solomon asked as he came closer to his grandson's bed.

"Yes. Well, nothing much has changed if that's what you meant."

Tea looked up from Yugi and into his grandpa's old but well experienced eyes. She spotted how depressed he seemed, lamenting the possibility Yugi may remain in his state forever. She shook her head, annulling those foul, negative thoughts. She must stay positive if the group was to save their smallest member.

"_Everything's gonna be fine in the end! We'll find a way to help Yugi! He's probably finding his own way out of this mess, too! He's too strong to be taken in by this!_"

Her heart returned to her friend. She reminisced about what happened earlier at school. Yugi was normally a lighthearted kid despite his minor bullying problem. Even though he was mistreated and taken advantage of, he still attended school and delivered a true smile on his face. The girl questioned his sudden change, keeping to himself far more than usual. A part of her feared the boy was withdrawing all his emotions until now.

"_Was there something wrong within his family? Was Yugi trying to call out for help?_"Tea pondered to herself. She gathered the courage to say, "Um… Mr. Muto, may I asked you something?"

The senior turned his direction from his grandson to his kind friend.

"Well," she began anxiously but also guileless. "I've noticed today that Yugi was acting a little strange. I mean, he seemed to be a little distant, and at first I just thought he might be sick, but now… maybe… Is there anything wrong?"

Solomon sighed and looked back at his grandson's direction.

Tea studied the aging set of violet eyes once more. She knew how much love and respect lied between the two Muto members. She understood he was thinking about something, so she chose to not interrupt.

"I guess this is affecting him more and more as he gets older," the old man said as though he was more talking to himself rather than to Tea.

"What do you mean?" the teen asked puzzled.

"Well…" Solomon trailed off as the sound of a door creaked open and two voices could be heard.

Tea and the store keeper looked behind them and saw Yami and Joey in the doorway.

"How did it go?" she asked as she stood from her chair. While she was watching over their fallen friend, the other adolescents ventured into the city in hopes of finding a cure. No one wanted their small buddy to remain his state forever, a sad state where he did not even wear his smile.

The two boys sighed despondently.

"Ishizu knows nothing about this." Yami explained with a hint of defeat in his tone as they walked in. "She did say she will do some research on this."

He passed the group to watch over his partner once more. Although he now possessed a physical form, he missed his special connection with his friend. He could not hear his other self's laughter nor see his cheerful eyes sparkle.

"_If Akana was truly seeking out revenge, why did he grant me a body of my own? Why not just leave me in the Puzzle?_"

He at once grabbed his other half's hand. The warmth of his partner's body heat surged through his, but it was not the same; he could not feel the warmth of Yugi's soul.

"_Yugi…_"

The group looked at the carpet in silent depression. They hoped an answer could be uncovered, but the results remained shrouded in mystery. No one knew what to do next, and no one knew why Yugi acted differently from before.

"Hello?" a voice from downstairs called.

"It's Tristan," Joey noted out loud with his eyes facing the open door. "We're up in Yug's room!"

"I thought everyone would be here." Tristan remarked as he came into the room. He was not expecting to see Yugi and Yami together as they were, but thanks to past experiences he automatically presumed dark magic and a new villain were at large.

The group fell quiet once again. They all had visited because they were concerned for their small friend. They wanted to help out in any way possible.

Seeing everyone had gathered because of their strong bond, Tea remembered the question she had asked the store owner. She turned her attention towards Solomon and reminded gently, "Mr. Muto, wouldn't you about to explain something about Yugi?"

All faces turned towards the old man.

"Do you know what's up with Yug?" Joey asked with amatory.

As Yami gingerly took a seat on his partner's mattress, he gave his full attention to the senior. He wanted to hear any information that could be given.

"Well, I wouldn't blame my grandson for behaving the way he has lately." Solomon sighed. He looked towards the bedroom's window. Outside the sun was setting, and many leaves were blowing in the wind.

"It's that time of year again….."

Flashback

A young, small boy sat on his living room carpet alone. He fiddled around with colorful, wooden puzzle pieces. His grandpa had given him the game to solve while his parents were out. Whenever the boy was alone, he delightfully played games to pass the time. He liked solving puzzles best; he loved looking at the pieces while wondering where to place them. His young mind was excellent at disentangling such problems.

Piece after piece he put together a challenging puzzle all on his own. He was pleased when he finished at last. The illustration showed the whole world with people of many different nations holding hands.

"Grandpa, I finished this puzzle!" he called out with joy over his accomplishment.

"My, you certainly are quick," the old man praised with a smile. He was always so pleased seeing his grandson accomplishing great challenges. He was also glad the boy took pride in games just as himself.

Outside the store a car pulled up into the driveway.

The young boy gasped in delight, "That must be Mommy and Daddy!"

"Yes, let's go meet them."

The old man took his grandson's hand, and together they walked to the door. The shop keeper opened the door and saw a young man and women walk towards them. The man had spiky black hair with blonde bangs. The lady had short, maroon hair and soft, brown eyes.

"Hi Dad," greeted the young man to his father.

"Daddy!" cried the little boy. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Son, your dad and I only left to go buy milk," the young women laughed.

"But it felt like forever!" the child whined.

"Let's go inside," the woman suggested as she tenderly picked up her child. "It's getting chilly out here."

Young Yugi snuggled closer to his mother. He loved his parents very much, and he loved the warmth they provided in their care for him. He was always a shy child, so he was glad they were patient with him. They often encouraged him to perform his best, but they did not grow disheartened when he did not.

The family migrated into the living room where they all sat comfortably on sofas. The old man sat on a recliner as the parents sat on a couch. They had their little boy in between them, who bounced with enchantment and energy.

"Mommy, Daddy, I finished this puzzle while you went out!" young Yugi explained with pride. He proudly pointed at the creamed-colored carpet where the completed puzzle resided.

"You work fast, kid," the young man applauded as he patted his son's back. "We should do something fun to celebrate your achievement."

"Hey, how about after we finished dinner we all go out for a nice drive?" the young lady suggested.

"Yeah!" agreed the child excitedly. He loved playing games, but he enjoyed any activity done with his family.

"I'm fine with that." Solomon nodded. "Yugi has been a good boy."

As soon as the family finished their dinner, they all climbed into a simple, compact car.

"Fasten your seatbelts," instructed the young man with a tiny laugh. He and the lady sat in front while the boy and older gentleman sat in back.

The family drove off, gladly taking in what autumn had to bring. Many trees had their leaves transforming into effervescent colors, and some had even taken fight, cascading and twirling like lithe dancers towards the chilly cement. Some folks placed up lights upon their roofs. They had traveled a bit further since the young boy had to use a rest stop at a gas station earlier on the trip. The car passed many places including stores, bars, other gas stations, and homes.

The young child gave out a tiny yawn after driving for some time.

"I think someone is ready for bed," the old man noted jokingly.

"I'm not sleepy," young Yugi informed obdurately as he rubbed his heavy eye. He hated dozing off during family activities, and he grieved at the thought of being placed into bed upon arriving home. He craved spending time with his family, hoping they could all play a game when returning to the house.

"I think we should head home," the young man decided as he made a right turn.

The car stopped at a red light, waiting patiently to proceed.

"Mom, I'm getting sleepy," Yugi confessed at last, unable to keep his large eyes from dropping over. His overworked mind was shutting down after completing his puzzle earlier.

"I know, sweetie," the young lady comforted. "We're almost home."

After waiting less than a minute, they spotted the light turning green. The young man lightly pushed on the gas pedal, and the car began to move.

There was no warning of what happened next.

A pickup truck with an intoxicated driver slammed into the upper left side of the vehicle the family was in.

Sirens blared from the distance.

Outside on the ground, the young boy saw out of one eye the melting of the sun with dancing leaves blowing in the wind.

End flashback

No one spoke. All were in shock. No one knew how much their friend had suffered alone and in silence. He was in pain, yet he still smiled. He always found goodness in others and wanted to help anyone he could. He was a friend who was there for them.

"I did my best to raise him," Solomon finally said, breaking the disheartening muteness. "It was difficult since the other children picked on him because he was smaller than most of them. But I never regretted taking him in."

Flashback

A young boy sat in a corner of the silent living room alone. He had no the energy to place together any puzzles or solve any games. He was lonely at school, and he did not have the encouragement from his parents like he at once did. He had read in books and seen in TV series of friends supporting one another. He longed to have others be with him and help him out, especially in his time of need. But he did not. He felt empty inside.

He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He stared at the floor in his own world. He did not hear his grandfather coming into the room to check in on him.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" the older man asked. He wondered if the boy had been teased once again at school. He had tried to help out his grandson, but Yugi remained blue.

Yugi had always trusted his grandparent's word. Even though he was alone, he did have him. He gathered his energy and questioned, "Grandpa, when are Mommy and Daddy coming back?"

"Mommy and Daddy are…"

The older man was lost in his words. He could not tell his only grandson his parents were dead, nor did he think he would comprehend the concept. However, ignoring the question would leave Yugi in a dismal state. Yugi needed hope. He knelt down to his grandson's height.

"Mommy and Daddy are in a better place. They are on a trip."

"When are they coming back?"

"They won't. But you can go to them."

"Really? How?"

"By being a good boy and doing what you are told."

"Ok."

The old man brainstormed ways to help. He noticed boxes of puzzles on the ground remained untouched. He decided to explore an idea. Tenderly taking his grandson's hand, he helped Yugi up and walked over to the counter. He looked through some boxes.

The young grandson glanced over to see what his grandfather was rummaging through.

"What are you doing, Grandpa?" he asked with curiosity.

The old man turned and said in a cheery voice, "Hey, you know how you like to solve puzzles while you wait for your parents to return?"

"Yeah."

"Well, here's a new puzzle I want you to solve."

The old man pulled out a golden box with a mysterious eye in the center. The box glowed in the light. Traces of the reflection shone on the young boy, who appeared greatly charmed by it. He felt something calling out to him.

"WOW!" he exclaimed with excitement.

"Whoever solves the puzzle gets one wish and the ultimate power of darkness. They will also be granted one wish."

"Really Grandpa?"

"Yugi, I want you to solve this puzzle. It may take you awhile since this one has never been solved by man. But I know you can do it."

"Thank you, Grandpa."

End flashback

Yami was left alongside his other half in his bedroom alone. He looked at his lighter half shaken over what he had been told. He could not believe how much pain his partner had borne on his own. He could not believe how his companion was able to continue on after surviving a terrible accident and losing his own parents.

"Yugi," was all he could whisper.

His heart ached greatly.

He closed his sorrowful eyes and rested his head against his other half's chest. He heard the calm beat of a gentle heart, a heart that remained pure.

"_Yugi, I am so sorry this had happened to you. You had lost your parents, and you were only looking for an outlet to express your feelings._

"_But then this had to happen to you._

"_I am so sorry you had to be caught in the middle between Akana and me even though you had nothing to do with this._"

Despite the downer time, hope kindled in his heart. With one hand on the orange sheets, he gripped them tightly in between his fingers.

"_Yugi, please, hold on. We'll find a way to rescue you from this curse. And then we'll help you out in this mournful time. Even if I stay like this, out of the Puzzle, I'll be there for you as you have for me__._

"_Please, be strong. Just as you always have._"

The moon glowed on the angelic face, giving Yugi a god-like demeanor. But he was too humble to be a god. He seemed more like a prince, a prince who was kind and fair to all his subjects.

Xxx

In the park on a clear day, Yugi, after being dragged by Yami, arrived with him to a covered picnic table. Food was everywhere, and all the teen's friends had arrived. His grandpa was setting out plates and napkins. Tea and Serenity sat on a red and green blanket talking away at some random nonsense. All the boys were playing with a soccer ball. Yami ran over to where the boys were and made a goal.

Yugi decided it looked like fun; he ran over there as well. He always enjoyed playing a good game, but he could not help but feel something was bothering him.

"Wasn't there something going on? Something big?" Yugi asked himself in the center of a grassy field.

"Talking to yourself again are we?" a familiar voice asked.

Yugi turned around to see a young man and lady waiting. The young man had spiky black hair with blonde bangs and the woman had short, maroon hair.

"Could it be?" Yugi gasped in disbelief. "Can they really be?"

"What are you waiting for? An invitation to a Duel Monster's tournament where the winner gets to hug his own parents?!" the man cracked with a silly grin.

Yes!

It was!

"Mom! Dad!" Yugi cried as he ran over to his parents. He hugged both of them and held on tightly to ensure he would never lose them again. His parents hugged back.

"Mom, Dad, I missed you so much!" the young boy sobbed wholeheartedly.

"We missed you, too," the young lady said.

"Please, don't ever leave me again!" Yugi cried.

"We won't," the woman promised.

The father added, "We're back from our trip, and we're here to stay."

Xxx

In the real world everyone left for their individual homes for sleep after a long day. They had promised to be back early if anything should happen.

Solomon set out a sleeping bag onto the ground in Yugi's room so Yami could rest. He knew the former ruler of Egypt would like to be near his dear friend. He was also glad to have someone young be by his grandson's side should anything happen at night.

Although granted shelter and resting in a warm bag, Yami found it difficult to relax with so much on his mind. His brain buzzed with questions about his enemy, and his heart ached for his light, both for his current situation and the loss of his folks. But his exhausted new anatomy eventually won; he was completely worn out after living in the real world with an actual body of his own. Yami was on his side facing away from Yugi.

In his bed Yugi seemed as though he was asleep and having a wonderful dream.

He held a smile on his face and a tear on his right side.

**To be continued….**


	4. Ch 4: Sleep Away Your Problems

**Chapter 4: Sleep Away Your Problems**

Yami shifted from one side to the other in his sleeping bag. The blue sack was very cozy, and the red lining inside kept the warmth in place. The soft pillow his head rested on top armed a fresh, clean smell. A few sounds rumbled outside the house such as a few cars driving by and birds chirping. All appeared peaceful.

The pharaoh slowly opened his eyes to a lightly lit room. Feeling sleepy, he never wanted to forsake his pleasant makeshift bed. He admitted sleeping felt great. Aside from lying on the floor, he understood why his partner hated exiting his bed and would gripe about attending school.

"_Yugi!_"

Yami immediately stood up only to tumble down due to being trapped within his bag. The wave of memories from the past day crashed over him hard. He tried desperately over and over to free himself, but the possessed zipper refused to move.

"And I thought you were great." Yami mumbled to himself.

After finally loosening his zipper, he stumbled over to the bed and checked on his partner. He stood at the side of the bed and gazed down upon his friend.

The small boy slept on his back motionless. His big, puppy dog eyes were closed, yet the sealed eyes gave him an angelic countenance. His breathing appeared normal, and his facial expression remained still. His heart rate had not altered either.

Maybe, just maybe, if Yami shook his partner, he will wake up and everything may return to normal. Well, aside from them being separated, but it was better to still have him awake to help rather than remain under some strange spell.

Yami lifted up his right arm to gently shake his partner. The act failed, so he tried to shake him a little harder.

"Yugi?" he tenderly called out. With no response, he tried again. "Yugi."

But still nothing happened. Yami fell on his knees and shook his partner even harder.

"Yugi!" he cried sympathetically. "Please, wake up!"

Yami shifted Yugi from lying down to sitting up. He joggled him harder. "Yugi, it's me, Yami! Wake up!"

The teen's body fell towards Yami's. The young angel was still sleeping.

Yami delicately took the resting form and placed him in his original position.

"_What can I do? Yugi, please come back._"

Yami worried about his friend. The boy should be living his own life, yet he was in bed motionless.

"What am I to do," he asked himself despondently. Looking at the desk with textbooks, he realized Yugi still had school. He gasped. He could not live with himself if his partner fell behind in his studies because of a problem that did not belong to him.

"I'll see if I can take his place! It's the least I can do for him."

The former pharaoh surmised his friend would be fine since the night passed on peacefully. After hugging his dear friend once more, he walked out of the room and towards the bathroom. He decided to act the same routine Yugi performs in the morning.

After undressing himself, Yami stepped into the shower and twisted the handle decorated with a blue rim. Water immediately cascaded down and hit his body. Right as the chilly sensation flew threw, he gave out a yelp. He quickly reached for the other handle with a red rim and switched the blue one off. The water changed from freezing, to cold, to warm, and finally boiling. Yami hurriedly turned off the water before his skin cooked.

"I don't know how Yugi manages to take one of these _every _day!"

Walking out of the bathroom with a light blue towel wrapped around his waist, Yami searched for a school uniform in the closet. He did not find any. He decided to put back the clothes he originally wore, the blue pants and black muscle shirt. He had seen on some drama shows with his companion how kids can wear something else if they're uniforms are filthy.

"Maybe Yugi's school allows the option of wearing a uniform." Yami mumbled to himself.

As he walked downstairs and into the kitchen, he noticed Yugi's grandpa sat at the table eating some type of sandwich. Yami knew sandwiches were usually reserved for lunch, not breakfast.

Solomon then noticed Yami was standing on the stairs staring.

He smiled as he welcomed, "It's about time you got up."

"Um… Do you know if Yugi's school allows uniforms to be a choice?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Well, with Yugi in his… condition, I wouldn't want anyone to raise suspicion."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. I called the school this morning and told them that Yugi wasn't feeling well."

"But what about the others? I thought everyone was planning to come over."

"Yes, and Tea was the first one to show up. I told her I was going to call the school and tell them Yugi was under the weather."

"But, I didn't hear anyone when I woke up. Maybe I can convince—" Yami was interrupted by someone coming through the game shop door.

"Hello?" the voice called out.

"That sounds like Tea," Yami noted out loud.

Both he and the old man went to go confirm what was just suggested.

Wearing their school uniform, Tea and Joey stood right in front of the door. The female teen molded a concern look on her face while the blonde carried determination to find a solution.

"Shouldn't you both be in school right now?" Yami asked surprised, caring about the wellbeing of his good companions.

"We got out at noon today," Tea explained.

"Noon?" Yami questioned, baffled about how much time flew by between the other day and now.

"I didn't want to wake you because you had such a long day yesterday." Solomon sincerely explained towards the spirit. He longed for his grandson to be free from the mysterious spell, but the former pharaoh deserved some rest after a hectic day; a problem could not be solved by a sleepy mind.

Before Yami could reply to his time jump, the phone on the wall rang. The old man assumed it was a customer, so he answered it. "Hello, Kame game shop."

He listened carefully to the other side. He hung up and looked at the group with a serious expression craved on his face. "That was Ishizu. She said to tell Yami to meet her at her office right now."

"Did she say anything about what's happening to Yugi?" Yami asked with anxiety building within. His heart raced as he prayed a solution was found for his partner.

"She didn't say anything aside from saying you needed to comer over right away," the elderly man informed.

Yami nodded and went straight for the door.

"Wait, man," Joey said. "I'll go with you!"

Yami accepted the company, and both were off to the museum.

Tea watched as the two left.

"Tea," Solomon called. "Do you want to see Yugi?"

The girl turned back and nodded. She headed upstairs thinking about the tense, short day. She missed having her small buddy wearing his bright smile attending the same classes as her. The whole day had felt empty without his jovial presence. And such absence affected everyone in their group.

She sat in the same chair she did yesterday. Her attention was on her friend, who was still slumbering.

"Yugi, I hope you'll wake up soon."

She fought back some tears she did not want to show even if no one else was there.

Xxx

The two darted their way to the historical museum. They were in a rush, yet they politely dodged oncoming pedestrians on a clear day.

With all the rest he received, Yami was able to pump he reenergized legs.

Joey explained to Yami how Tristan was dragged into doing some errands for his sister and will meet up later. Yami then told Joey about his mishap with the iniquity of the shower. The blonde student laughed and told the spirit he had to let the water warm up.

Both arrived at the place safely.

Yami sat on the concrete and rested a bit as he was not accustomed to committing himself into so much physical activity. His heart raced both from running and the anxiety of what had been happening. He knew he could not complete this journey alone.

"Come on, man," Joey chuckled as he offered to help Yami up. He wanted along with everyone else for the safety of his buddy. "Let's go see if there's any good news."

After accepting the support to stand, Yami stood up. The pair walked in and was still amazed at all the Egyptian artifacts that had survived all this time.

"My Pharaoh," came behind the two a voice.

"Ishizu, we came over as fast as we could." Yami explained.

"You said you wanted us here and here we are!" Joey said with a grin.

"Let us discuss the matter further in my office."

Xxx

Yugi found himself happily walking down a smooth path with his parents in a green forest with an endless blue sky. He was between the two, and they were joyfully holding his hands. He was glad he could enjoy the simple activity with them once more.

Walking in silence, he thought he heard a familiar voice call him. Without thinking, he released his parents' hands to see what was drawing him. The voice was filled with concern and worried. Out in the distance it called out his name once more.

"_What's going on?_" Yugi pondered. "_That almost sounds like… Yami._"

The voice broke off into quiet sobs. After chasing around to the sound of the volume increasing, he heard the voice suddenly stopped. He turned back around and saw his parents had vanished.

"Where'd they go?" Yugi asked himself confused.

One moment he was with his parents, and the next he was left all alone. Searching for them, he found himself in a dark forest. All trees withered away, and the grass stopped growing in the same spot he stood. The once smooth walking path now looked rugged and cumbersome.

"Mom? Dad?" Yugi called as he continued walking deeper and deeper into the woods. He felt chilly. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders for warmth, he moved on curiously.

The trees now looked lifeless and limp. The sky went from clear blue to pitch black. No stars or even a giant moon glowed.

"This is getting scary." Yugi mumbled frightened. "Dad? Mom? Are you here?"

Breathing became a challenge as the fog grew thicker and thicker. He noticed a door a few feet in front of him. The gateway appeared the same as the ones found in the virtual game he was trapped in with all the others as they participated in Battle City.

As Yugi made his way towards it, he heard the same voice. By now, it sounded similar to Tea's. Just as he was about to reach for the door handle, a painful sensation struck his chest.

He dropped to one knee. He grabbed his chest to lessen the pain. He coughed and noticed it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Just then, he remembered a time he was beaten up at school. Many kids would pick on him because of his height and lack of muscles. Yugi felt himself becoming cold and lonely.

Someone snatched him from behind.

He tried to break free, but he felt too exhausted. He heard his parents' voices. Opening his eyes, he saw his parents. Each one asked him if he felt all right. Unexpectedly, Yugi stopped feeling any discomfort; it was as if he was never in pain.

"Yugi!" both parents cried out at the same time.

"What were you doing?" Yugi's dad asked.

"I was following you and Mom, and then I found myself in that—" Yugi's voice trailed off only to see the dark forest had vanished.

"Yugi, you must be more careful!" the woman in concern shrieked.

The two reached for the child and brought him closer to them.

The boy accepted the gesture as he allowed their care to warm him up. Despite the love he longed for, he was a little bothered with where he was.

"_Was all that just an illusion?_"

Xxx

Tea, who sat by her friend's side, noticed Yugi's face morphed from peaceful to worry. She also took notice his body shivering. She instantly stood up to go search for some blankets in a hallway closet to keep her friend from catching a cold. Last thing she wanted was for Yugi to become ill after waking up. Walking back, she observed she fine when Yugi's body started to shiver.

Returning towards Yugi's bedroom, she thought she heard coughing. Running to Yugi's room, she saw him sitting up straight with his right hand grabbing his chest and the other made into a fist he was coughing into. She right away dropped the blanket and went to go see what was wrong.

"Yugi!" she screamed as she held her friend, so he would not lose complete balance.

"Yugi! What's wrong?!" the girl began to shake Yugi's body but the coughing still continued.

All of sudden, the hacking stopped, and Yugi's body limped towards the female teen.

Relieved the incident had stopped, Tea gently placed her friend's body on his back. She then went over to where she dropped the blanket and picked it up. She gently placed it over fallen companion.

"Yugi," she whispered with tears threatening to fall.

Out of the blue a window crashed.

"What as that?!" she gasped.

Xxx

"What did you find, Ishizu?" Yami asked as all three of them sat down.

Ishizu held one of her books in her hands. The volume was a simple brown one with a yellow title on front. It was old but still intact its pages with legible print. She placed it on her desk and opened to a page where a green tab had been placed.

"I've found this piece of information to be interesting." she began as she pointed to a particular paragraph.

Joey and Yami lend closer to see the text.

"It's about a pharaoh who had a battle between him and some rebels. The enemies were very strong and highly skilled, so the pharaoh had to use some souls for magic in order to defeat them." she summarized the reading.

"So-souls?" Joey felt a little creped.

"But what does this have to do with Yugi?" Yami asked, facing the woman.

"You said the man who claimed you took the lives of his loved ones was you?" Ishizu wanted to clarify. "The pharaoh who used this power was you."

"What!?" Yami argued. "I would never use anyone to fight my battles, nor would I do anything my people for battle like this!"

"Yes, you didn't." Ishizu agreed. "You announced anyone who was willing to help may choose to do so. You only needed one hundred souls when you received a thousand."

"What?!" Joey yelled in disbelief.

"Yes, when the man you spoke of mentioned the pharaoh taking away his loved ones, he must have been referring to this event," the woman stated.

"But still, how does this relate to Yugi?" Yami repeated. He became fascinated to hear a little about himself, but his heart remained focused on his friend who remained in danger.

Ishizu closed the book and put it aside. She took another one from her desk, this one being purple and appearing older, and opened it. "This is a sleeping spell often used in the ancient world. There are many texts that refer to this."

"A sleeping spell?" the two boys echoed.

"The purpose is to have the victim sleep for the rest of his life."

"That doesn't sound like a good way to plot revenge." Joey stated blandly as he crossed his arms. "Wouldn't it have been better to just challenge Yami to a Shadow Game or something?"

"This spell is much worse than what it seems." Ishizu corrected. "The human body can survive without food or water, but that time is limited. If Yugi is asleep for more than that, his body may suffer terrible and severe consequences."

"But couldn't we shake Yugi to wake up?" Yami asked, working to find a solution. "I've tried it before, but if I shook him hard enough maybe…"

He trailed off as he reflected on his efforts to save his friend.

"The person within the spell is the only one who can wake himself up." Ishizu informed, understanding the former pharaoh's dilemma.

"Well, isn't natural our buddy would miss us?" the blonde assumed. "Surly he would dream about us, remember us, and _want _to wake up."

"No, the caster usually seeks out what makes the victim truly happy, so he may never want to wake up."

"What!?" Joey yelled shocked.

"Oh no…" Yami gazed down at his fists, remembering what the man did. "_He must have seen what Yugi truly cared about when he impelled his fist into Yugi__._"

"And what about this spell in today's world?" Joey asked. "We dunno when this bad guy is gonna tell us how to wake up Yugi. Could we have Yugi sent to the hospital and have him hooked up to machines or something? Maybe that can give us more time to find a cure for him."

"Perhaps," Ishizu agreed.

The image of his light being hooked up to machines burned Yami greatly. He had enough. He could not stand someone mistreating his friend. He did not know what Akana had seen, but he could not stand by of someone toying with Yugi's heart. He had to set things right. He at once stood up. "I must find that man who did this!"

He and Joey, who felt the same, rushed to the door.

"Pharaoh, wait!" Ishizu pleaded. She knew of the mission in mind, but she still had important information to deliver.

Joey and Yami were about to exit when they looked back. They gazed into her somber eyes, knowing she still needed to dispatch something important.

"You must wake him up but be careful; this will not be an easy task." the Egyptian woman advised. "To him, all will be perceived to be real. Many people who have broken the spell go mad, unable to handle this world. You must find a way to awaken him without hurting him too much."

The former pharaoh nodded, understanding his instructions. He sprinted out of the room with Joey right behind him. They were both determined to rescue their friend.

The sun beat down on the pair as wind rushed against them. They kept running and running, knowing every second that past would mean a closer minute until Yugi's possible death. They passed by many shops while avoiding crashing into other pedestrians. Yami huffed as his legs and chest charred, but his mission persisted him. He pondered about the possible aftermath, yet he was driven mad that someone was toying with his buddy's heart.

"Don't worry, Yami!" Joey assured as they raced across the city.

Yami remained mute but gave his attention to the tall student.

"We'll be there for you and Yugi for what this guy did to him!" Joey vowed.

Yami only nodded. He knew Yugi had urbanized a strong bond with anyone. They only needed to focus on defeating Akana, unaware of how close the battle was drawing.

Out in the distance Yami saw the game shop as they arrived closer and closer. Soon, he and Joey both saw a tall teen running towards them.

"Hey, it's Tristan!" Joey observed. He was right.

The tall brunette quickly met up with them.

"What's up?" Joey asked as he slowed down. "Any news with Yugi?"

"There's big trouble, guys." Tristan informed with a grim face.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked in concern.

"Yugi's been kidnapped," was all the teen could say.

"What!?"

The trio ran down faster to the scene of the crime.

"Tea told me someone broke a window and then there was gas everywhere," Tristan continued.

"_It must be him!_" Yami thought bitterly as his heart raced faster and faster as though it would burst out of his chest.

As they arrived, the group saw Tea and Solomon were outside.

The female adolescent stayed silent as she handed Yami a note written in Egyptian.

_Pharaoh, meet me in the park tonight. Bring your deck as we will finally decide your fate._

_- Akana._

_P.S. If you chose not to show up, something even more horrific will happen to your precious treasure._

"Yugi!" the group yelled.

"Damn him." Yami mumbled as he crumpled the note in anger.

**To be continued….**


	5. Ch 5: Recalling Dreams

**Chapter 5: Recalling Dreams**

In the den of the Muto home, Yami paced back and forth in a frantic, robotic routine. His heart and mind clustered with different emotions and contemplations pulsing in him: An attack had landed on the Muto household, and Yugi had been captured. His mind raged against his enemy, but his heart yearned for the safety of his dear friend.

Everyone carried a serious but somber expression on their face. Things seemed to be not in their favor since Joey declined to make any cracks about the possibility of Yami wearing a hole in the floor.

"Yugi," Yami whispered to himself as he glared out the window.

Outside the sun was setting. A few clouds floating by turned pink as the sky became orange with red mixings. The sight would have been a pretty to see if there wasn't a madman on the run with a best friend as his hostage.

"Hey, Tea," Joey started. "What exactly happened between the times me and the pharaoh left and now?"

"Well," Tea began as she recalled the horrific incident.

Flash back

CRASH!

Tea immediately stood up from her chair surprised. The noise sounded like glass shattering. She wondered if someone had dropped some plates or tripped and broke a vase. She left the room to investigate, hoping there were no injuries.

"Mr. Muto? Is everything ok?" she yelled as she ran downstairs. Not receiving any responses, she ventured into the den of the home. Coming into the room, she gasped.

Standing on all the shards of a glass from a window stood a man. He carried brown hair and tanned complexion. He also held a scar.

"Everything will be if you tell me where Yugi is." the man instructed coolly.

"Who are you!?" Tea demanded with anxiety building up in her.

"Always demanding for an introduction, don't you?" he responded in a sarcastic manner. "You modern day people are so impatient."

Tea scowled before she realized who the man might be. Her eyes widened and she tried to say, "You're—"

"I have some business to take care with the pharaoh." he quickly stated.

"_Is he after Yugi to get to the pharaoh?_" Tea asked herself. By instinct, she glanced away from the man towards Yugi's room.

"Ah, so that's where he is!" the man rejoiced. He quickly vanished.

Tea grew alert and kept her eyes and her ears opened. She did not know what she could do, but she knew she could not leave Yugi alone with that lunatic. Running back upstairs, she burst through Yugi's door.

She froze in the doorway seeing the man right next to Yugi's bed. The sleeping adolescent did not know what was occurring around him. He was completely defenseless.

"You better keep quiet," the man taunted. "You might wake him."

"You leave him alone!" Tea ordered sternly.

"Or what?" Akana asked, knowing the female student could not cause him harm. But he carried no intention causing her affliction either. He grabbed Yugi by his shirt and lifted him up high with one of his arms.

"Here, give the pharaoh this," he ordered as he flicked a piece of paper to Tea.

Once the girl received the note, the man conceived smoke by magic and, with Yugi, disappeared.

End flashback.

"Why didn't I figure this out sooner…" Yami mumbled to himself regretfully as he trudged upstairs.

Tea stood up from her chair and asked gently, "Where are you going?"

"I need to go prepare my deck," he answered, not looking back.

Feeling she could have done more from that hostile takeover, Tea was about to follow him when Joey gently grabbed her lower arm. She turned with an angry face, but the blonde carried a serious expression on his. She realized Yami needed some time alone.

Upstairs, Yami walked his way to the bedroom, deep in thought about how to rescue his lighter half.

"This man had plenty of time to plan out his revenge. No doubt he'll be tough. But I must win, for Yugi's sake."

Yami turned the door handle into Yugi's bedroom and entered. He looked through his partner's top drawer and found their deck. He was relieved nothing was removed, but he would trade anything for the safety of his friend. Picking up their stack, he knew why he was challenged to a duel; Akana could create any type of Shadow Game, and a greater satisfaction would be earned for defeating the pharaoh, the king of Egypt, and the game. He looked at them, the loyal monsters, as he felt a pulse. They really had been through so much together, and they had survived through all of it. And Yugi had been included in every step of the way.

"But, all of this was because of me." Yami mumbled as he tightened his grip on the deck.

He sat in the center of the room and flipped through every single card to ensure a perfect strategy and to comeback any traps Akana may counter with. Before when he and Yugi reviewed what they had, there were two voices forming opinions. Now Yami was on his own with his individual thoughts without any encouragement or advisement. No balance.

The rays of the passing sun reflected and shimmered on all cards placed on the floor. The room slowly grew darker and darker as the sun melted into the horizon.

"Yugi," Yami whispered to himself as he became aware the room appeared analogous to Yugi's conduct lately. Although his heart greatly ached from his loss, a greater pain had been in Yugi's all this time.

Flashback

Deep in thought, Yugi walked slowly towards his house like a zombie after school.

Lately Yami had notice his friend seemed low on energy. The young boy had stayed away from the Spider Arcade and the mall. He had also remained mute to his friends as well.

Wanting to see if there was anything he could do, Yami asked, "Yugi, is something the matter?"

There was a moment of silent as the teen rested his hand on the doorknob to his home.

"Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked if something was bothering you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yami. N-no."

End flashback

As Yami continued to scrutinize all possibilities for a strategy, his nose picked up the sweet smell of something cooking downstairs.

"It's getting late, and people do have to eat." Yami whispered to himself.

Flashback

Yugi entered his home and placed his school bag on a chair in the kitchen.

"Yugi, are you hungry?" Solomon asked.

"No," Yugi replied quietly as he headed up towards his room. He neglected giving other greetings or exchanges between himself and his grandfather. He did not even bother giving any eye contact.

Yami felt an eerie silence between the relatives and himself.

"_Yugi hasn't been talking or eating much lately._"

He saw his partner sit down at his desk. He took off his Puzzle and placed it next to the gold box along with his deck.

Looking at the same box, Yami felt uneasy that Yugi had not even had the energy to play a simple game of Duel Monsters with his school buddies.

"Yugi, are you sure everything's all right?" Yami asked with deep concern for his small companion. "You don't seem to be eating much these days. Are you feeling ill?"

"I've just been feeling tired, that's all." Yugi replied as he changed from his uniform to his pajamas and immediately went to bed.

Yami stayed quiet so his partner could rest. He did feel how exhausted Yugi's soul was, but he overlooked the great pain locked away in Yugi's heart.

End flashback

Yami quickly gathered all his cards and shuffled them.

"Yugi, if I had noticed something else was wrong, maybe I could have helped you. Maybe all of this could have been avoided if we had talked things out. But now…"

Within his hindrance, Yami shambled the deck a little too hard, and the cards scattered. One card flew underneath Yugi's bed.

"Darn it," he grumbled. Kneeling, he instigated a search for that one card. He felt around for a small, cardboard-like piece, but instead he found something a little lighter and slightly bigger. He retreated his hand from underneath the bed to inspect what he had found.

It was an old picture with no frame that held quite a bit of dust on it. Yami was about to toss it aside when he noticed in the center of the picture was a little boy who looked similar to his other half. He immediately gazed at the image for further investigation and grew surprised it truly was Yugi. The photo was obviously taken in a shop since the background was just a simple red color, and the lighting came from all sides to highlight certain features. A woman with short, maroon hair and small, brown eyes sat on a wooden chair with green cushions. A man with spiky black and blonde hair and big, purple eyes stood behind her with one hand in his dark jean pocket. Yugi, in an orange shirt and overalls, sat in the center on the lady's lap.

"These two must be his parents." Yami concluded, feeling a small amount of sorrow grow inside of him. He did not truly know how his partner felt, but he understood the loss of loved ones was never easy. He closed his eyes and sighed; he had enough of his separation from his partner and needed to rescue him.

"_Don't worry Yugi. Once we save you, we'll find a way to help you through your loss as well._"

Underneath the bedding was another somewhat noticeable sheet of paper. Yami grabbed it to see what it was. The photo had Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey in their school uniform. Yami remembered that day; the image was not taken too long ago in a photo booth at the mall. He studied both pictures.

"_Even though Yugi bore through hard times, he smiled a genuine smile._"

Yami sighed and said, "Yugi, I respect your privacy, but I…We all just wanted help our friend out."

He gently put the photos underneath Yugi's bed and finally found the missing card, Dark Magician. He placed the devoted monster back into the deck and shuffled carefully. He then walked over to Yugi's desk and picked up their Duel Disk system.

"Be strong, Yugi."

Yami left the room and walked down the steps. Coming to the den, he was welcomed with the group of teens and an old man. Everyone was waiting to help out and fight the evil man who harmed their best bud.

"I know what you all are about to say." Yami stated as he knew his friends well.

"Good," Joey replied with confidence. "Then you won't mind letting us get in on some of the fun."

"All right, but as soon as trouble begins to start, and I mean magic trouble, I need all of you to vacate the area as fast as you can." Yami ordered sternly. "We don't need to lose anyone else to that madman."

"Right!" everyone agreed.

Xxx

The group, even the elderly man, arrived in the park while the stars and moon shined. All waited quietly and intensely for the man to arrive, hopefully with their pal as well.

"Yugi, we will save you." Yami whispered to himself, his eyes burning with faith and grit. He did not know what tricks Akana had planned, but he knew the importance of bearing through any traps coming his way. He remembered Yugi had done the same; he had followed the brainwashed Bandit Keith, and he even remained in a burning warehouse in order to save the Puzzle, to save a friend.

A gust of wind molded with an evil laughter ensuing. At once a puff of smoke exploded. As it cleared, it reviled Akana holding Yugi with one hand by his shirt. A smug appearance was on the enemy, and the teen remained underneath the spell.

"Yugi!" the group yelled.

Yami became furious at Akana for kidnapping his partner, but he became relieved in seeing the teen unharmed.

"So, Pharaoh, I see you decided to show up." Akana welcomed in a mocking tone.

Yami felt anger erupt inside of him but decided not to permit his hatred harm his partner. He only eyed his enemy carefully, waiting to see what moves would be brought out.

"What? No greetings or exchanges?" Akana remarked unhappily but sprinkled his expression with sarcasm.

Yami placed his deck into the Duel Disk slot and stated with backbone, "Akana, I know you want your revenge on me, so leave Yugi out of this, and let us begin our duel!"

"Yes, I agree. Let's get this dual started." Akana nodded as he magically pulled a Duel Disk out of nowhere. The white operating device then immediately disappeared.

Yami growled as he spread out his legs, preparing to stay ahead of Akana's plan.

Akan held up Yugi closer to him and scorned, "Is this what you want?"

Yami's eye narrowed. He hated seeing his friend being treated like a rag doll. He despised his new enemy's arrogance, and he wanted to have Akana pay for causing his partner pain.

He warned sternly, "If you harm him any further, you'll regret it!"

"Being a bit harsh, are we now? Besides, I'm not the one who will truly harm him—You will!"

Akana immediately tossed Yugi onto the grass and leaped back.

"Yugi!" everyone yelled once more.

Yami started to sprint over towards his partner. He did not know the condition Akana had kept his buddy. And even though their souls were apart, he wanted to touch his lighter half once more.

"I wouldn't if I were you!" Akana advised in a mocking tone.

Yami was half way over when Yugi started to stand up.

Yami at once froze. He could not believe what was happening.

Bit by bit, Yugi started to rise to his knees. He lifted up his upper body. He then placed one knee up and positioned a hand there. He elevated himself up. All the way, he stood with the Duel Disk on his arm. He faced forward and slowly unlocked his eyes. They were opening!

"Yugi!" everyone yelled, relieved seeing their friend had broken the spell.

"Wait, why would Akana wake Yugi and duel me when Yugi can easily refuse?" Yami asked himself puzzled.

When the teen's eyes had fully unlocked, it answered Yami's question: The adolescent had his orbs open all the way, but his amethyst eyes were hollow. There were no signs of their small friend being truly awake or aware of where he was.

"He…. He can't mean…" Yami sputter and was interrupted by Akana, "Yes, Pharaoh, you'll have to duel your own precious treasure. But not here!"

He chanted some ancient Egyptian spell, and darkness immersed from everywhere, covering all three of them.

"No!" Yami shrieked. He knew what was coming.

"Yes!" Akana confirmed Yami's nightmare. "You two shall duel in the Shadow Realm!"

**To be continued…**


	6. Ch 6: From Dreams to Nightmares Part I

**Chapter 6: From Dreams to Nightmares Part I**

_To duel in the Shadow Realm is to seal one's fate, for it is in darkness where one's true light shines. A light that is bright will burn on while one that is dim will die quickly. To be put to the test of an ability to glimmer even during the darkest hour is an arduous one. For if someone shines__,__ then someone must fade._

The darkness of the Shadow Realm grew. The black clouds swirling with wicked magic engulfed Yami, Yugi, and Akana, sealing them away from the park and the group.

The former ruler of Egypt studied his new surroundings. He had entered this world before, and it always brought out darkness and chaos. He shot his eyes towards the teen. He spotted the white duel disk that contrasted the dark realm, the deck of cards that had been created through a wicked heart, and the orbs of his friend that now retained distance.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, his heart banging against his chest. "We mustn't do this! There's no need for the two of us to duel each other!"

He meant his words. He had only battled against his partner thanks to the sinful powers of the Oricacols, and he has always regretted it. But he could not stand the idea of fighting his partner while the boy worked for someone else, even if it was against his will.

Despite the grave plea from a friend, the teen remained at his stance, waiting for commands from his master. His mind remained underneath the other magic, so his body was in control of the spell caster.

Yami became terrified seeing his partner facing him with a Duel Disk strapped on, waiting to challenge him in a deadly duel. He knew Yugi could not survive in the darkness for very long. The Shadows will claim one soul whether they both make it through the fight or not. All around them was nothing but gloomy colors and a grave evil lurking.

"Well, Pharaoh, what do you plan on doing?" Akana taunted, feeling confident as all strings were pulled by him. "I have been around long enough to know that the once terrible battle that took place on our lands now has been transformed into a mere game. Lucky for us, though, I know how to play this modern version."

Yami looked from Yugi unto his enemy. He knew fragments of the history the man underwent all those years ago, but he was also aware of Yugi's tragic tale as well. He cast his gaze to the ground.

"What can I do?" he mumbled to himself remorsefully. "If Yugi wins this, then I will be sent into the Shadows. But, if I win, then Yugi will suffer eternally. Someone as kind as him does not deserve such a fate."

"It doesn't matter what you chose!" Akana shouted in a haughtily tone. "You'll surely pay a heavy price! Now let's begin the end!"

The unconscious teen placed the deck Akana had given him into the card slot. The Duel Disk glowed, signaling its activation.

Yami hesitantly enacted the same routine, trying to focus his mind so that the Shadows would not claim him. He glanced at his covered deck and asked for their loyal monsters to help him out.

Both players drew five cards.

Xxx

Everyone on the outside witnessed what happened. All were dumbstruck. Their enemy had mentioned a duel, the infamous dark sphere had made its ugly appearance once more, and Yugi had a Duel Disk strapped on him. They were aware they could not enter.

"So, is Yugi ok?" Tristan asked, referring to their small friend standing on his own.

"Not for long!" Joey yelled angrily, recalling his unpleasant experience in the Shadow Realm beforehand and understanding its terrible consequences. "As long as he's in there, anything can happen!"

Solomon stood there gazing into the darkness he had seen once long ago. His only living relative was in there, and it was possible that was the last time he would see the teen alive.

"No!" he shouted. "I won't accept that!"

Shocked from the unexpected outburst, everyone turned and looked at the man. His aged eyes burnt strongly with hope and were determine to see his grandson again.

"He's right!" Tea nodded, gaining her strength back into her stout heart. "We all need to be strong and believe that both of them will come out!"

Joey and Tristan agreed; their eyes heeded the courage they had displayed in prior situations dealing with the dark magic.

"We all need to be there for Yugi and the pharaoh!" the blonde exclaimed.

They all formed a circle and placed their right hands on topped of one another. Together they held faith in both Yugi and Yami that they will find a way to undo the mess and defeat their enemy.

Xxx

Yugi: 4000

Yami: 4000

Yami, unknowing of what to do, did not have the heart to place down any cards. He could not play against his friend, especially in a Shadow Game since agony would be placed down on someone who had already been in enough pain.

"Well, Pharaoh," Akana called out loftily, enjoying every moment of his enemy's anguish. "Since you won't make the first move, I guess I'll have my little puppet do it."

Yami glared at his foe with pure hatred for forcing Yugi to fight him and labeling him a plaything.

The mesmerized adolescent gazed at his cards with an empty expression while seeing what strategy could be pieced together from the first few cards. He took one card and placed it in the Magic/Trap slot and set another into defense mode faced down.

Yami looked at what was placed onto the field and carefully examine his next move.

"_I may not know what cards Akana has, but I must act careful to not harm Yugi_."

His heart already ached knowing he was in a match against his light. He did not know how he could free Yugi while his own mind was split with protecting himself. Unaware of the consequence if he were to send himself to the Shadow Realm, he pondered if that was Akana's plan all along. If that theory came true, he still did not understand why Yugi had to be caught in the middle. For now he had to play.

"I place one card faced down, and then I'll set the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress in defense mode." he announced.

One card materialized with only the back side up, and a blue dragon with large eyes appeared (1400/1200). Since he could not attack, not that he would right away, it was Yugi's turn.

Yugi drew one card and looked at his hand. He placed Dragon Zombie in attack mode (1600/0). A purple dragon appeared on the field. He instructed his undead monster to attack, but his command come out as just a whisper. The devious, undead dragon flew over and struck down with its yellow claws the other creature.

Yami braced himself for the assault. His own dragon had been destroyed. With the mystical creature placed in defense mode, his life points remained intact.

Yugi placed one card faced down and ended his turn.

Yami drew a card. He looked up from his hand onto his partner and then to Akana. He knew the wicked man was enjoying every moment that was passing by. He wondered if his enemy enjoyed seeing him squirm on the battlefield as he might have in that epic battle.

"I place Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode!" Yami announced as a huge creature made of grey and brown rocks popped up (1300/2000).

"What's wrong, Pharaoh? Afraid of fighting back?" Akana mocked freely.

Yami just glared at the man.

Yugi drew one card. He activated his facedown card, Fissure. The card immediately rid Yami of his monster. He then ordered his dragon to attack.

The former ruler braced himself as a claw struck against him. He tried his best to withhold his cries, lest they ring joy into his enemy's ears. Though the pain was great, he bore no ill will against his friend. The pain of the assault was devastating, but not as much as the agony he felt from having his mesmerized partner attacking him unconsciously.

Yugi: 4000

Yami: 2400

"Yugi," Yami panted, regaining some strength back. "I will think of something."

Xxx

Yugi found himself walking causally down a smooth dirt path. He held no memory of his strange spasm or irregular illusion. He came to a tree with his darker half sitting under it. A smile grew on his face as he picked up his walking pace. Drawing closer, he saw Yami sitting in the shade flipping through his deck. He took his spot right next to him, admiring his partner and his skills as a duelist.

"Hey, what are you doing, Yami?" he finally asked.

Yami looked up from his deck briefly, smiled, and continued flipping his deck.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled.

The spirit found enjoyment in pretending to ignore his light.

"Fine, I'll just go then," a fed up adolescent pouted. He stood up from his spot, but before he could take a step, someone grabbed his arm. He looked seeing Yami was the one.

"Yugi, why don't you and I have a duel?" Yami asked as he stood up. "Just for fun."

Yugi looked into his dark's eyes and smiled.

"Sure." he gleefully accepted.

The two stood opposite of one another. They both had on a Duel Disk and had cards ready to play. Yugi did not question the origin of his Duel Disk or set of cards. The life points were set, and the initial draw already commenced.

Yugi: 4000

Yami: 4000

After a brief stare down Yugi announced bravely, "I'll make the first move!"

He took one card and placed in the Magic/Trap slot and placed another into defense mode face down. "_I'll keep my move simple for this round so I can see what Yami has planned_."

Yami smiled, "I place one card faced down, and I play the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in defense mode."

Yugi noted the sky blue dragon with 1400/1200. He drew one card and looked at his hand. He failed to notice the type of monsters he held. While he was accustomed to sharing a deck, he did not notice these monsters did not compliment either of his or his partner's styles. He also never took into account of how he could duel his other half if the two were together through the Puzzle. Nevertheless, he summoned Dragon Zombie in attack mode (1600/0). He spotted he could strike Yami's monster, seeing as his had the greater attack points.

"I'll have my monster attack you!" he whispered. He noticed his voice wasn't too loud. "Wait, did… did my monster hear that command?"

The purple dragon with exposed red muscle wounds spread its torn wings, flew across the field, and clobbered the other monster with its grotesque yellow claws.

Yami braced himself for the assault, but his life points remained the same.

The younger boy ignored the sequence and placed one card faced down and ended his turn.

Yami drew a card. "I place Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) into defense mode!"

Yugi drew one card and decided to play a strategy. He activated his card that was faced down, Fissure. The card immediately terminated Yami's monster. He then had his undead dragon strike once again.

Yami braced himself as his life points dropped.

Yugi: 4000

Yami: 2400

"_Hmm… This is odd; it almost seemed too easy_." Yugi pondered. "_Is… he going easy on me?_".

Xxx

Yami drew one card and studied his hand. He had one facedown with no monsters while Yugi had one facedown and Dragon Zombie in attack mode. He needed a plan, but he had trouble concentrating as he feared for his friend's safety. Just then, he felt something wrong. He looked up from his cards, and his face turned from solemn to horror: He saw Yugi growing pale and breathing a bit harder.

Akana, remaining in the sidelines and relishing every passing moment, spotted the pharaoh changing his expressions.

"So, having the monster out on the field is draining his energy now, isn't it," he scorned delighted.

Yami did not want to admit it but knew Akana was right—The longer Yugi manifested his monsters, the more energy he would be spending. Matters will only become worse if the teen summoned more than one monster at a time.

Yami knew he must destroy Yugi's monster without harming him. If he were to attack, the pain will go straight to Yugi. He returned to minding his cards and formed an idea.

"I activate my Change of Heart on Dragon Zombie!"

The named monster moved over to Yami's side.

"What are you up to, Pharaoh!?" Akana questioned, shocked at his enemy's move. "You can't attack your friend unless you want to bring him harm!"

"That's not my plan!" Yami yelled heroically. "I chose to sacrifice Yugi's monster and bring out my own monster, Curse of Dragon!"

The undead creature cried out as it disappeared. An unusual, yellow dragon with grand wings but no limbs took its place (2000/1500).

"That's my move." Yami announced staunchly. "_At least now Yugi won't need to use any extra energy to hold out a monster_."

Yugi's expression had yet to alter since the beginning of the duel. His face had just carried a blank articulation with empty eyes.

Yami longed for his light to smile and to hold the gentle, soft sparkle they always had. And although he recently found out about his partner's dark past, he did see how strong the boy had been. Yugi's hope in saving his grandpa back at Duelist Kingdom and his friends from dark magic may have been fueled by him never wanting to lose anyone in his life. He continued to fight. Yami knew he could not surrender.

Yugi looked back at his hand and took one card. He placed a monster in defense mode to protect his life points. But as he took the card, Yami noticed his lighter half's hands were shaking.

"Yugi…" Yami felt concern. His concentration was interrupted by the laughter of Akana.

"My, how much longer will this little mortal last against the powers of an ever growing darkness?" he mocked.

Yami knew Akana had also noticed Yugi turning pale and wheezing. Although the small boy had plenty of experienced in the actual Shadow Realm, only once did he have to use his own strength to keep a monster on the field.

Xxx

Yami drew one card and examined his hand. He had one facedown with no monsters while Yugi had one card faced down and Dragon Zombie in attack mode. Yami decided to activate his Change of Heart, and the monster Yugi owned moved to his side.

"I choose to sacrifice your monster and bring out my Curse of Dragon!" Yami declared with pride.

The creature cried out as it disappeared, and it was replaced by an unusual, yellow dragon with grand wings but no limbs (2000/1500).

"That's my move." the spirit announced with a smirk on his face.

Yugi looked back at his hand and took one card. He placed a monster in defense mode to protect his life points. But as he took the card, he noticed how both of his hands were trembling.

"_What's wrong… with my… hands?_" Yugi asked himself. He then noticed his vision of his surroundings and friend were starting to blur, and it was becoming more and more difficult to breath.

"_What… wrong with… me?_"

His arms felt like they were holding bags of sand while his legs wanted to cave underneath his growing weight. He felt he would collapse any moment. What started out as a fun activity soon transformed into an arduous chore.

"_Why am I… getting… so… tired?_"

**To be continued…**


	7. Ch 7: From Dreams to Nightmares Part II

**Chapter 7: From Dreams to Nightmares Part II**

Yami looked at his cards, monsters that he had always considered as friends. Now these beasts were facing a part of him, his other self. His eyes darted up. He saw his partner standing on his two feet, but such a stance was not created from his own courage or strength; it was one created by a common enemy—a man implementing his horrific plan to enact his revenge. Yami needed to place a stop to the heinous act, but not solely for himself. He needed a plan: His partner was growing weaker.

"_How can I save Yugi? So far these strategy has kept me on edge. I also don't want any harm to come to Yugi, and Akana knows that. What should I do?_"

Time was slipping out of their hands as the Shadows grew impatient.

Yami drew one card from his deck. He examined his hand for an effective strategy. He only had 2400 life points while Yugi maintained all of his.

"_I know I must save Yugi. But until I think of a plan__,__ I must keep my life points_." He looked from his hands to the field. Yugi had one monster card faced down in defense mode while he only had one creature.

"I place one monster in defense mode and one card faced down." he announced.

Two cards appeared on the field, one in the monster zone and the other in the Magic/Trap zone.

Yugi drew one card. He whispered to sacrifice his faced down monster for Summon Skull (2500/1200). The infamous skeleton appeared in a case of lightning.

Yami gasped in full shock. "How did Akana manage to obtain such a powerful card?!"

"As I've said, Pharaoh," the man informed gleefully. "When you've been around for years, you learn to pick up a thing or two."

Yugi, apathetic towards the scene due to the spell, then played a trap card, Ultimate Offering. The continuous trap allowed him to Normal Summon or Tribute Summon monsters at the cost of 500 life points per monster. It was a risk he could not uncover the pros and cons, for he only obeyed what mental commands he received.

As his life points diminished, he grew paler as a result. That intervention did not cease his next move, for a stout knight wearing blue armor riding on a violet horse with a gold mane materialized on the field (2300/2100). He had summoned Gaia the Fierce Knight, a human-like monster that wielded two crimson jousting rods, and ended his turn. He now had two strong monsters on his side.

Yugi: 3500

Yami: 2400

Yami grew dumfounded. His partner had managed to summon two monsters they have worked with before. He also saw how much the move had cost his friend.

"_This isn't like Yugi at all. His strategy is unlike his personality._" Yami then realized something. "_Wait, is this Yugi at all? Or is he being controlled by Akana? If so then maybe that's why he's been playing a little… defensive?_"

Xxx

"_I still have all of my life points while Yami has 2400._"Yugi thought to himself."_What can I do to continue this? I wonder if Yami has some type of combat. Is that why he's been playing the way he has? It's all part of a strategy?_"

Yami effortlessly drew one card. He placed one card in defense mode and another in the Magic/Trap zone. All his movements flowed flawlessly.

"Let's see what you have," he stated with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"_That smile is unlike Yami._" Yugi thought to himself as he drew a card. He studied his hand, brainstorming ideas for his next move. "_What is Yami scheming? I already have one monster in defense mode. Should I sacrifice it for something powerful? Like Summon Skull? Or should I play it safe and not do anything?_"

Yugi lifted his head hearing Yami say pompously, "Yugi, you know as well as I do that a duelist needs to take chances."

The teen knew his darker half was right. Throughout his match, Yugi was unaware that someone else was pulling the strings in his match. His thoughts of questioning what he carried in his deck faded noticing certain cards he held.

"_Well, even if it is a trap, I need to do something so I can get rid of that facedown._"

Yugi took one card from his hand and announced confidently, "I sacrifice my monster in defense mode for Summon Skull!"

The skeleton creature with its navy blue wings and exposed violet muscles (2500/1200) appeared in a bolt of lightning cast from the darkened sky.

The small teen was quite proud of his choice. "_Summon Skull is a pretty powerful monster. If Yami was planning to summon one, it would have to be more powerful than 2500 attack points._"

He was about to end his turn when his right hand moved by itself for the trap card in his left hand.

"Wha-what's going on? How is it possible for my hand to move like this?"

Yugi tried to resist, but his strength was no match; it was as if his arm was following a different command, one that he had been following all along but without his consent. His hand snatched a trap card and galvanized it on the field.

"Ultimate Offering?!"

Yugi tried with all of his might to stop himself from animating it, but it was too late. The card had been activated. He then felt his hand moving for another card.

"NO!" he yelled in desperation. Again he tried to stop his hand from moving.

"I—I can't use that card! I have no reason to use it!"

Yugi's hand seized another card and summoned it onto the field.

Now his life points had dwindled down to 3500. The moment Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) had been summoned, he felt a powerful strike of pain smash his upper body. With each heartbeat he felt the agony embrace his entire body. His chest, however, received twice the amount of throbbing. The sensation took over his entire physique, and he screamed in pain. He grabbed onto his chest and fell to on one knee. He panted.

"_What's… going on? Why…. Why am I feeling… this?_"

Xxx

Yami was about to draw a card when he saw his light fall to the ground on one knee and used one hand to grab his chest. He grew into shock followed by terror. "YUGI!"

He was about to make a run for his partner when Akana jeered, "Now, Pharaoh, you mustn't rush to your poor, precious treasure least you automatically forfeit the duel."

Understanding how much Yugi had gone toted, both in the duel and the small teen's personal life, Yami was considering that option.

"_Even if I send myself to the Shadows, will Yugi be safe? Or will he be forever trapped within this insane man's spell?_"

Yami turned towards the man who was laughing, "I can't be held responsible for what happened to this young one after you chose to do yourself in!"

"_Damn!_" Yami cursed at himself. "_What else can I do?_"

He looked forward and saw his light standing straight up.

Although he carried that blank stare, Yugi's shoulders fell and rose as he struggled to breathe.

"_Yugi, please hold on a bit longer._" Yami prayed. He looked at his hands and then onto the field. "_Maybe if I come up with a way to have both of our life points down to zero, neither of us will be sent to the Shadow Realm. But I'll need to rid Yugi of those monsters__,__ so he can breathe easier without harming him__._"

He pulled one card from his hand and declared valiantly, "Dark Hole!"

All the monsters on both sides were sucked into a black vortex and moved into the Graveyard.

Yugi: 3500

Yami: 2400

Xxx

Yugi continued to struggle breathing as he painstakingly pushed himself up. He yelled as the sensation of the pain ran throughout his entire body.

"Yugi," Yami laughed, "we can't continue the duel until you stand up!"

Yugi nodded and stood on his feet. His head spun, but he shook himself of his disorientation. He looked at his arm and hands, studying them. They both seemed to be functioning fine.

"_What… was that… all… about?_"

Suddenly, he felt he was not getting any air into his system. He took his hand and placed it between his throat and chest.

"_I… I can't breathe!_"Yugi exclaimed, feeling his body growing weaker and weaker. His hands felt as though they were both holding bags of metal and his feet would collapse under the pressure.

"Dark Hole!" was what he heard, seeing both of his monsters disappearing. As soon as they vanished from the field, Yugi felt himself gaining some strength back with the pain slowly vanishing.

"_Was that his plan all along? Did Yami not attack me__,__ so he could destroy some of my powerful monsters?_"

Yugi then noticed his vision was becoming blurry once more.

Xxx

Yami was fully focused on his match. He had played against great, vicious enemies, and yet now he was facing his light against their will. He summoned another monster in defense mode faced down. Staring into his cards to form a strategy, he blinked, thinking he heard someone calling his and Yugi's name.

"_That's not Akana__._"

Yami glanced at his enemy and noticed the man held a scowl on his face, a facial expression that twisted his previous emotion of satisfaction for mistreating people. The voices sounded familiar somehow to Yami, yet he did not understand why. These voices appeared warm, friendly, and encouraging. It suddenly hit him: those where his friends' voices!

He closed his eyes and smiled.

"_They continued to cheer for Yugi and me to do our best_. _Even while in the darkest of shadows, their voices bring us hope._"

Yugi's turn had now arrived. The boy's hand trembled as he drew his card. He barely studied his cards, and he summoned one monster faced down in defense mode. He then used his Ultimate Offering to summon three more creatures all in defense mode.

"WHAT!?" Yami exclaimed, his anxiety building up once more.

The smaller boy then implemented a magic card, Diffusion Wave-Motion. With that card Yugi could summon Dark Magician (2500/2100).

"_What is Yugi thinking?! With this card he must sacrifice a thousand life points in order to summon a level seven or higher monster. Only that monster can attack me, but it allows him to attack me depending on the number of monsters on his field. This isn't like Yugi!_"Yami then realized, "_Or maybe this isn't Yugi's strategy… Is this Akana's strategy? Is he… panicking? Either way, what am I to do about this strategy?_"

Yugi: 2500

Yami: 2400

Xxx

Yugi struggled rising to his feet as the entire mental world remained calmed. The sky sparkled from the sapphire atmosphere and gold sun, and the trees maintained their viridian leaves. He stood up hearing someone calling his and his darker half's name. It was his friends! They seemed interested in the show.

"Yugi! Do your best!" Tea called.

"Be careful Yug, you know Yami has a trick up his sleeve!" Joey advised.

"Hey, isn't anyone going to root for me?" Yami asked with a laugh.

"We'll cheer for the both of you," Tristan winked.

Yugi felt relieved knowing people out there cared. Looking at his hand, he heard voices coming from the other side. He looked up and grew with pure joy seeing his parents and his grandpa had arrived to cheer them on.

"Come on, Yugi," the old man applauded. "You should be able to think a way out of this one!"

Yugi's mom clapped while his dad gave him a victory sign.

The teen drew one card and looked onto the field. Yami had destroyed both of their monsters but now had something in defense mode.

"_Which monster could it be? If it is something with a powerful defense points__,__ then I may receive damaged. But if I summon something powerful__,__ then he may use a card to destroy it._"

Yugi felt his hands working fine, so he placed one monster in defense mode.

"_What next?_"he asked himself, ready for his deceitful friendly game to continue. But before he knew it, his arm moved again on its own.

"NO! Not again!" he yelled, fear entering his mind.

His arms reached for three more monsters and placed them on the field. This brought him down to 2000 life points. With each monster that was summoned, he felt his heart throbbing with increasing pain, far more devastating than his last turn. He again used his hand to grab his chest in agony.

He squeezed his eyes shut and whispered to himself, "It's…. it's as… as though m-my…. heart…. is being… hit…. by… da-daggers."

His achy body and weary mind told him that he had borne all he could, but he heard his parents cheer for him. He opened one eye and looked towards his parents smiling faces. He gained what little strength he had and proceeded to play.

"_I…. I must show… how…. I'm not…. not small…. anymore_."

Despite the physical pain, Yugi became glad seeing a familiar card in his hand, Dark Magician.

"_If I can…. summon this…. then… then maybe… I… can use…. these monsters… as…. as a… sacrifice._"

He was prepared to use his creatures in an honorable way. However, his hand had another idea as it moved for another card.

"What!?" Yugi cried out. He tried to resist, but the rest of his body was not cooperating.

"_The rest…. of my… body…. It's….. it's too…. tired_…."

Yugi felt himself breathing heavily as his hand usurped one card and placed it in the Magic Zone.

The card was Diffusion Wave-Motion. Yugi could not resist any longer as his hand pulled Dark Magician onto the field. The magic card required the player to use his life points and bring him down to 1000 life points. Yugi heard everyone cheer as he had brought out his signature card, a sure sign of victory.

"Dark Magician…. I…. I can't…. use this…. against….. Yami…. It's… it's…. our favorite…"

The weary boy felt his vision becoming blurry, and everything around him sounded like one huge hum as the magic card took away the last of his strength from his physique. He felt his body turning numb as he gasped for air. He could no longer keep awake.

Before falling into complete darkness, Yugi whispered one last command to Dark Magician, "Please… don't attack… Yami…"

Xxx

"You know what, Pharaoh," Akana taunted as Yami drew one card. "There is no point in trying to decide a winner."

Yami grew impatient but knew Akana meant something significant.

"If you do forfeit, then Yugi may never wake up." the man with Egyptian origins reiterated. "And if he does, he may just go a little mad no longer seeing the spirit who takes control of his body at any given moment. Of course, any normal person would see that as a blessing."

"Yugi is my friend!" Yami countered with heart. "I've done all I can to protect him!"

"And yet you wish to disrupt his happiness?"

"What you are feeding him are only illusions!"

"Perhaps. But back to my current matter. If you win, your precious treasure will be going with the Shadows, and you know how merciless they can be. But I think I found a way to satisfy the both of you."

Yami clutched his cards he held as he looked towards Yugi, who was growing paler and paler by each round.

The evil man continued, "You see, the longer it takes you to come up with a plan to save you both, the longer little Yugi stays in the Shadow Realm. Even if you do come up with something, it may be too late!"

Yami gasped apprehending his enemy's plan. "_So that's why he had Yugi summon all of those monsters! They've been taking away his life points! And with each monster on the field, Yugi will grow weaker and weaker! His body and mind can't operate under so much pressure!_"

He looked at his partner, who was deathly pale. His shoulders rose up and down as he struggled to inhale and exhale. Yami then saw a monster summoned by the magic card, a monster that wielded a powerful green staff while wearing violet armor. It was Dark Magician!

Yami stared at his most loyal monster. He could not believe he was facing his favorite card. He and the magic user had worked together to take down terrible enemies. Now he feared the green staff would now be used against him. His heart was not prepared to receive such an assault from his friends, both Dark Magician and Yugi. However, he noticed Dark Magician remained still.

"If Yugi is under control of Akana, then why hasn't he attacked me yet?" Yami asked himself. "Could Yugi be trying to resist? But…. But how can he under this much stress?"

Yami knew that since Dark Magician could attack for all five monsters his life points would go down to zero. He would be sent the Shadow Realm while Yugi may never wake up! He gazed into his most loyal monster's eyes, seeing them hold no animosity towards either player.

Yami snapped out of his thoughts seeing in horror as he saw his lighter half falling to the ground.

"YUGI!"

The spirit of the Puzzle cried out in pain as he freely ignored the rules and rushed to his collapsed partner. He tossed aside his deck and Duel Disk. He ran past the motionless Dark Magician. He reached the boy just in time before the teen had hit the floor. He supported the teen's back against his arm with his hand clutching his friend's shoulder.

"YUGI!" he sobbed as he lifted up his partner's limp body.

"YUGI! PLEASE! ANSWER ME!" he bellowed, shaking the teen's form in hoped of receiving any type of response.

After a moment of silence, nothing came out. Yugi was only breathing small, shallow breaths and had a very weak heartbeat.

"Don't leave me…" Yami painstakingly cried as he pulled his small friend closer to his body. Tears cascaded down his face. One tear landed on Yugi's forehead, another on his deck, and one more on the center of his chest.

"Yugi," Yami whispered.

All hope was lost.

Everything went wrong.

An innocent soul had been claimed by the Shadows.

Yami felt completely powerless as his closest friend was taken away forever.

Yet the atmosphere altered upon a big, white flash occurring in the middle of the field.

"What did you do Pharaoh!?" Akana yelled stunned.

While holding Yugi even tighter, Yami questioned abashed, "A bright light in the Shadow Realm?!"

**To be continued….**


	8. Ch 8: Lucid Dreaming Part I

**Chapter 8: Lucid Dreaming Part I**

The bright light triggered Yami and Akana to cover their eyes; it was though the sun had entered the realm of darkness. Quickly, Yami turned and covered his partner with his own body. He continued to hold Yugi's limp form with a strong grip.

"_What's going on? Why is there a bright light within the Shadows?_" he mused while still protecting his worn out friend.

As the light toned down, both the hero and villain studied what the bright flash had produced. A beautiful Egyptian woman with chocolate-brown eyes and raven hair wearing a modest tan dress and a simple pair of gold earrings stood among the shine. Her waist length hair was held back with a meek gold headband. Behind her was a small boy, about the age of ten, with short brown hair and simple brown eyes. He, too, had on an artless tan outfit and was clinging onto the woman's dress.

"This madness must stop," she stated with a stern look on her face.

"Amisi, Akhom," Akana began in shock. "Is that really you?"

The lady grew a warm smile across her face and replied, "Yes, it's been too long."

Yami turned his attention towards his seditionist while continuing to hold Yugi tightly. He grew surprised how his enemy's voice had changed; it was not filled with rage or arrogance, only despair and slight relief. A feeling of an empty hole filling.

"What is the relationship between these two?" he asked himself. He glanced back towards the woman and then towards the child. He noticed the young boy resembled both Akana and the woman.

The mood shifted from a happy reunion to a break into a harsh reality when Akana bellowed miffed, "And we wouldn't have to be in this situation if it wasn't for this unprofessional pharaoh!"

Yami turned his focus back towards Akana. The man' eyes morphed from blessed to full hatred once more. His tone also fully revamped his wrath once more.

"If that man had shown responsibility and leadership, neither of us would be in this situation!" the detractor yelled while pointing his finger over at Yami. "I have dedicated my life into the service because of skills! I have witnessed great horror, and even my face has been forever desecrated for my commitment."

He slid one hand down the side of his face where the scar had been implanted. And in his hand was the coin he had sealed himself into. He continued, "But yet, I have found everything to have been taken from me upon my return! I have sealed myself into a coin, a coin that was given to members of the pharaoh's army, and plotted my revenge!"

Yami became speechless; he carried no memory of the events the man had stated. All he remembered was what Ishizu had told him, but he could not help but feel out of character for doing such a deed. He always saw himself as someone who faced his own battles, as what he had been doing for his past tournaments and great duels. So much of that one battle remained hidden beneath the many tales the world hid. He wondered if such secrets would ever be fully uncovered.

"Akana," the wife pleaded. "That war was not the fault of our Pharaoh!"

"Of course it is!" Akana argued back. "He's the reason why our beloved country was at war, why we were losing, and why everyone was taken away! A better, more mature leader could have solved the problems without having to go to the extreme of taking the lives of others!"

He lowered his voice into a far more malicious, quitter one as he uttered, "Now he knows all the pain he had caused to the people who had to live through it."

Those piercing words struck the former pharaoh's heart. He looked down at his light, and his eyes transposed his grief. Yugi was still breathing, but it was very thin. His heart continued to beat, but his pulse was extremely weak. His face grew paler. His body was almost completely limp.

Yami knew it was only a matter of time before the Shadows had taken complete control, causing the boy to spend an eternity within the darkness, forever in pain with no chance of hope. Yami now grasped what heartache Akana had borne through all these years. Losing a person he truly cared about placed a gigantic hole within his heart, a hole that can never be filed again because he would never see his lighter half again. No one would see Yugi's smiling face or hear his child-like laugh. He will be stuck in a coma-like state forever while Yami would be in his own darkness. He would be forever entombed within the dark maze of the Puzzle, wandering around with no purpose and no hope of ever seeing the light again.

"Even if all this was true," Yami mumbled. "Yugi doesn't deserve this. He's never done any harm to anybody, and here he is being punished for something that took place several millenniums ago."

Tears formed once again on his face.

"The only problem he had endured on his own was the loss of his parents. We all tried to help even though none of us knew the entire story. But he pushed us back. He did not want anyone to feel the pain of losing loved ones."

"That is not at all what had happen!" the young woman shouted, snapping Yami back into his current situation.

"Akana! Please listen to those who care about you," Amisi pleaded. "Yes, it's true our beloved country was under attack, but the idea of taking our souls was not the pharaoh's fault!"

Tears formed on her as she continued to explain, "You went off into battle, and your son and I never saw you again. We had assumed you were killed. Rather than suffer through the pain of living in turmoil, Akhom and I decided to sacrifice our lives too so that we would be able to save our country and be with you for all eternity…"

Amisi managed to choke out what she needed to say next through her sobs, "But I guess you didn't die after all."

Yami and Akana turned shocked about what they had just heard: A battle, a miscommunication, a loving family broken apart, all wrapped into a twisted situation that had return after five millenniums ago.

The young boy left his mother's side and walked over towards his father.

"Akhom," Akana mumbled.

"It wasn't anyone's fault," the child said with a wisdom that becomes lost with age. "We all just wanted to be together, like a family. That young boy and the pharaoh don't need to pay for what had happen. The pharaoh was in enough pain, and that boy has nothing to do with what had happen."

"_Young boy?_" Yami thought to himself. "_Yugi is older than what that child is… err… was_."

"Isn't there a way for all of this to be undone?" the young boy asked his father.

Akana knelt down and looked into his son's eyes, eyes that he had not gazed into for over an eternity. A small breached enlisted in his heart, which permitted his anger that he brew over the centuries to cascade out like sand falling from a person's hand. However much he wanted to relieve his son of his concern, as he always tried in the past, he could not revert time for his loss of his previous life, and he could not undo his heinous actions against an innocent soul.

"I'm afraid not," he stated in defeat, finally understanding his mistake. With his features hidden, he walked over to Yami.

The spirit of the Puzzle clutch his fainted partner even tighter to ensure no harm would continue onto the innocent soul that is Yugi, for the former pharaoh still carried hope there was a way to save his light.

"I won't cause him any more harm," Akana announced in a tone that contrasted his haughtily appearance from before.

Yami reflected what the formal villain just uttered. He knew if Yugi was fully awake, he would have forgiven the man and listen to what he had to say; that was simply the nature of Yugi Muto.

Akana placed his hand over Yugi's deck. He surrendered the duel making Yami the victor.

"But… but if you surrender," Yami stuttered in shock. "It means Yugi'll be the one the Shadows will take!"

Akana stood while looking at the floor with no expression on his face. "I don't deserve to be in the same happiness with my wife and son. I have chosen the path of hatred and revenge rather than forgiveness and acceptance."

Yami stood up still carrying Yugi's body. He understood what the man had established and replied, "I don't know if this'll mean anything in the Shadows, but I know this soul right here would have forgiven you."

Akana nodded. "My wife, Amisi, will help you out with the spell that has been placed over the boy."

He turned his attention towards his wife and son. They had figured out that sadness will soon follow.

Tears formed on their faces as their husband and father said to them, "I love you both very much."

With his final breath the Shadows took Akana, for the dark magic does not care how righteous or evil, justice or vengeance; a person is taken away as a punishment for holding the weaker heart.

The Shadow Realm slowly faded away.

Xxx

A small breeze came across the green grass. The only noise that could be heard was if one listened closely to the breathing of the group of people waiting. No crickets were chirping, for even nature had tried to protect itself from the strange chaos that had suddenly arrived. But the balance was soon restored as the black dorm with flashes of sapphire, ruby, and amethyst faded away.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tristan asked.

"Looks like the game is over," Joey observed.

"I sure hope that those two are ok." Tea pleaded.

The group of friends slowly saw Yami carrying Yugi through the dark fog.

"Hey!" Joey shouted with happiness.

Yami turned towards his friends who were glad to see him and vice versa. He was glad their voices of encouragement helped during his match. He also strongly believed that it was their belief that kept Yugi from being snatched by the Shadows.

The crew of adolescents ran towards the spirit and each asked him questions at the same time confusing him.

"How did the duel go?"

"What was your trump card?"

"We all tried to cheer for the both of you!"

"I can see that he's still not awake," Solomon perceived.

Everyone paused. Among seeing Yami emerging victorious from the darkness, they saw Yugi was still trapped within the spell.

Yami nodded, "Yes, and I'll explain what had happen after we deal with this."

Yugi may have been taken out of the Shadow Realm, but he was still pale, and his breathing remained in a panting state. Not only had his body just came out into the light, but his mind remained under the dark art. He still needed to be saved.

Tea looked at her fallen friend and noticed this as well. She hoped her friend since childhood could pull through again like he has in the past. She prayed the answers would be awakened soon.

Yami looked back towards the Egyptian people, the wife and son who had pulled through their own tough time, sacrificing themselves for the greater good of their country and loved ones. The silver light of the moon shined through their bodies; their forms were no longer solid like in the Shadow Realm.

"Who are they?" Tristan asked, carrying suspicion.

"They're Akana's wife and son," Yami answered, no longer carrying disgust in his heart.

"Really!?" Joey asked in disbelief. "How can someone so evil get a wife that pretty?"

Amisi smiled, "Pharaoh, you must know none of this is your fault. You did the best you could, and under circumstances I think what you did was right."

Yami nodded and waited for her to continue. "I will try and help you, but in doing so you may cause harm to that young boy."

"How so?" Yami asked with great curiosity. "_Hasn't he been through enough? He's already lost his parents and was nearly taken to the Shadow Realm. Why must more pain follow?_"

"As you may know, the spell involves keeping the victims to forever sleep." Amisi explained. "The key is to find what makes that person the most happiest; with that happiness, the victim to the spell will never want to wake up. They may have their happiness confused with reality, and their body in the real time will suffer the consequences from a lack of food and water. And if they do break it, they may enter a mad state, unable to handle reality. They may disregard truly happy moments in favor of the illusion.

"I know you were part of the Puzzle for several millenniums, and you have a greater destiny to complete in due time. So I will send you back, connecting you once again with the boy."

The former pharaoh nodded. He had spotted a similarity found between the wife and son with his partner: a will for the greater good despite the pain in heart. He knelt down and tried to gently place his partner into a comfortable position on the ground. However, Solomon had also knelt down onto the ground. He took his grandson from Yami's arms and placed Yugi next to him. Tea also knelt down, but she was on adjacent to Mr. Muto. Yugi looked so peaceful; his breathing and heat beat had return to normal as his color also slowly stabilized.

Yami stood up and waited for Amisi to finish.

"Wait, can't we go, too?" Joey requested, wanting to do more for his friend than just wait and hope.

"Isn't there something else we could do?" Tristan asked, feeling the same way.

Amisi shook her head with discontent. "The balance within the Puzzle would be shaken. It would be not only dangerous for your friend, but for you both as well."

The two guys sighed with frustration. It didn't matter to them if they had placed their lives on the line. They had done so many times in the past! But to endanger Yugi would be abysmal, especially if something went wrong. Yami may not be able to break the spell if he had to look after two humans with no power. All they could do is to continue to do what they have been doing.

The woman turned her attention to her former leader. "Pharaoh, this boy is an innocent soul, and you must help him. Once he breaks free, he may struggle with both the good and bad of reality. Even people with good hearts need helping hands."

Yami nodded, "He has done so for me in the past. In light of our great bound, we shall help him out in his time of need."

Amisi looked at the cluster of teens. Seeing their eyes filled with determination of a loved one, feelings she had spotted in the soldiers during the time of war back in her time, she understood. She began to chant a spell.

A bright, yellow light wrapped around Yami's body. Unlike the first spell, this one had a warm feeling to it. Yami knew this was because he was about to be connected with Yugi once more. He closed his eyes and accepted what had been placed over him.

All of their friends wished him luck as he vanished from sight.

"_I'm on my way, Yugi…_"

Xxx

Yami felt the warm glow fade away. He no longer carried his own body, a privilege that he gladly sacrificed for the greater good. He opened his eyes and found himself once again among the dark walls within his maze. Even though he had never liked the atmosphere, now was not the time to focus on himself; he had to uncover and defeat the spell wrapped around his partner, his light, his Yugi.

With a set mission in mind, he inhaled a breath of cold air before running towards his main entrance to his Soul Room. He passed by many doors and walls to arrive to his main room.

After running for several minutes, he finally arrived. He opened the door of his Soul Room, and to his happiness he spotted his partner's Soul Room was right across from his. However, to his dissatisfaction, a closed door stood right in front of Yugi's room.

"Odd, there was never a closed door in front of here before." Yami observed out loud. "Yugi is an open person and has always welcomed everyone into his life."

He crossed the hallway and placed his hand on the doorknob. To his surprise, the doorknob was cold.

"This is so unlike Yugi," he noted to himself.

He tried to open the door, but it was stuck. He let out a sigh. He knew the spell would be tricky. He widened his legs, placed both hands on the doorknob, and after three tugs he successfully unlocked the door. He reminded himself of his mission, finding the strength to go on. He saw in front of him was a bright light. Beyond that is where Yugi was.

Yami took a deep breath and walked into Yugi's Soul Room.

**To be continued…**


	9. Ch 9: Lucid Dreaming Part II

**Chapter 9: Lucid Dreaming Part II**

Yami bravely ventured into Yugi's Soul Room. He covered his face with his hands, shielding off the bright light coming his way. After a few seconds the flash faded away, and he saw where he was roaming.

He grew astonished he did not waltz into a room filled with toys that reflected his partner's innocence; instead, he came into a deep dark forest filled with dead trees and a pitch black sky. The path he entered on was rough and cumbersome. He covered his shoulders with his hands to keep himself warm as the atmosphere filled him with chills. Despite all the negativity, he marched on, determined on finally freeing Yugi.

"_I wonder if this is part of the spell,_" he ruminated as he looked around. "_Could it be this was to scare the victim into not wanting to enter back into reality?_"

Searching through and through, he used his own magic to locate Yugi. The task proved to be very difficult as dark magic circulated everywhere. But he stayed focused on a small portion of positive energy. He grew pleased feeling the same connection he customarily held with Yugi. However, he became alert feeling the same sensation waning.

He quickened his pace. The positive vibes he concentrated on eventually led him out of the dank forest. On the other end the sky was clear blue, the grass was bright green, and the path he was walking on became smooth. He immediately knew something was amiss.

"_Now why did everything turn from dark to light_? _Either way, I must find Yugi._"

He stopped upon approaching a hill with three people on top. He looked carefully and became filled with joy seeing one of the people was Yugi. He was about to call out his lighter half's name when he became unsure who the other two people were.

He hid behind a bush while laying low. He scoped his situation to see how Yugi was behaving. Despite all what took place in the real world and the attitude Yugi had displayed for the past few days, Yami grew torn between bliss and sorrow. He was glad his friend finally wore a genuine smile on his face, but he was crestfallen this caused by an illusion.

"_Even if this is a misapprehension, then is it possible those two people are…_"Yami trailed off perceiving a closer view. Focusing his eyes, he spotted a woman with short maroon hair and male with short raven hair. Both adults carried features similar to Yugi. Yami gasped remembering the photo he had seen earlier while preparing his duel deck.

"_Those are Yugi's parents!_"

Again, he became torn on the inside, a quandary about what to do.

"_Should I go up and just grab Yugi? Should I wait until he's alone?_"

The most unfavorble part of what he truly felt was in regard to how Yugi was.

"_He looks so happy… He goes around helping others at the risk of his own life. Is it so wrong for Yugi to enjoy a little happiness with the people he truly loves?_"

He trembled behind his cover.

"_If I leave Yugi alone for a little bit longer, will this affect him tremendously in reality? But if I do go now, will Yugi not be convinced this is all dream?… Perhaps I should at least talk with him._"

Yami gathered his courage and walked briskly up the hill. Approaching his friend, he found himself feeling uneasy; making a smile into frown is never an easy job. Yami did not wish to place his idea into action, but others had warned him of his troublesome task. He knew sometimes in order to help someone out you need to hurt them by showing them the harshness that is reality. The only variance was that friends help friends see the light and make it through the dark tunnel of troubled times. Yugi had done so for others in the past, and now it was Yami's turn to do the same.

He was only a few inches behind Yugi. He quietly lifted his right arm and was about to tap Yugi on his shoulder when the young boy turned around, already sensing the presence of his other half. He smiled. Yami immediately pulled his hand back down.

"Hey, Yami," Yugi greeted with his usual cheerfulness. "What's up?"

Yami was taken aback. It had felt like an eternity since he last heard Yugi's sweet, gentle voice. He stumbled to find the right words he knew he had to say, "Err… Yugi… there's something…we need to… talk… about."

Yugi still wore an actual smile across his face, but he listened to what his friend had to say. He carried no memory of the duel or his hands acting out of place. He was only glad to see a friend once more.

Yami took in a deep breath, but before he could start, he was interrupted.

"Is everything all right," asked a man with short, black hair.

Yami's chest tightened seeing Yugi's parents right in front of him.

"Yami," Yugi began. "I'd like you to meet my parents."

Yami froze in place, completely unsure what to do at this point.

Xxx

Everyone on the outside could only sit, hope, and wait for their fallen friend to wake up. Yugi's body just lied comfortably near his grandfather. His color had fully returned, and he was breathing fine. It did not appear there was any struggle at all.

Joey and Tristan concentrated their gaze on Yugi. Neither one of them had ever guessed that the petite teen they had picked on a while ago had ever borne through such pain of loss. And prior to knowing this event, they had grown impressed with how much their little buddy had accomplished through his game play and duels. They could not wait for him to come back.

Solomon looked down at his only blood relative. He never regretted taking in the child. He had always been so proud how his boy had grown, facing great challenges and making great friends. He hoped his grandson would be fine.

Tea looked at her childhood friend. She admitted he was an odd person even when he was young, but she was always glad to see his strong heart. And after learning about this tragic event regarding his parents, she did not blame his silence. Her mind and heart soon drew themselves back in the past.

Flashback

"Good morning, Yugi," greeted a young girl with short brown hair. She had walked from the back of the game store and into the backyard of a tiny home. She had noticed the young boy with tri-color hair had been keeping to himself lately. She understood he could be shy, but she had noticed his distant behavior.

"Good morning, Tea," a young boy greeted back. He sat alone under a tree that began to lose its colorful leaves. His large eyes did not meet with hers, for he was playing with his compact game device.

The young girl took a seat by her friend. She enjoyed that the weather was turning cooler after bearing through the heat of another blistering summer. She asked in her friendly voice, "What are you playing?"

"Just a little game." Yugi replied, keeping his voice steady as his orbs continued being cemented to his game, a world that he wanted to escape to.

Tea saw how fascinating it was to control a pixilated character. She requested, "May I try?"

Yugi blinked. He paused his game and looked at his friend. He spotted the genuine appeal within her eyes. He always wanted to spread his joy of games. "Sure."

The young boy handed over his electronic game to his female friend.

The girl was delight in having the console fit into her hand. She played, losing herself into the new world and transforming her personality into the character. She was having fun until she lost.

"Argh," she complained. "This is too hard!"

The boy laughed. He did not mind that the girl had spent one of his lives on an easy level; he was glad she had enjoyed herself until that difficult moment. He offered her some assistance. The game was equipped with two files. He helped create the girl's own character and guided her on her own adventures.

When it was time for Tea to go, Yugi allowed his friend to borrow the game.

The next day, the girl came back behind the game store.

"Hello, Tea," the young boy greeted, sitting in his same spot as before but with his clunky, brown backpack placed by his side. His eyes appeared a little bluer than before, but his smile still displayed his joy of a friend seeing him. "How was the game?"

The young girl's gaze did not meet her friend. Her expression fully displayed her shyness, embarrassment, and wretchedness.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

She closed her eyes and reluctantly moved her arm. She took out the game from her own bag and revealed how it had been smashed.

"What happen?" he asked, surprised to find it broken.

She explained, "I tried to get to the next level, I really did but… I… got mad and broke it."

The young boy turned mute.

"Err… I'm really sorry," the girl apologized blushing. She grew stunned hearing her friend laughing.

"What…what's so funny?" she asked both unexpected and a little annoyed.

The young boy with radiating eyes reached into his bag and took out another game for her to try. He permitted the young girl to take a seat next to him underneath the nearly deserted tree.

"This one should be easier." He offered her the game and assistance.

End flashback

Tea gripped her friend's hand tightly. "Yugi, _please be safe and come back._"

Xxx

Yami took a big breath. He knew deep down if he didn't bring back his friend at this moment achieving the task would only morph into a copious challenge. He lowered his head to where his bangs covered his eyes. "Yugi… I must speak with you privately."

Yugi turned to his parents. "I'll be right back."

They replied by nodding.

The two boys walked down the hill to where they could talk sequestered. Yami had his back to his friends while his bangs continued to cover his features.

"So," Yugi began freely, enjoying his clear day of being with his parents and friends. "What is it that you need to talk about?"

Yami felt his lighter half still wearing his rightful, warm smile across his face. He knew he must take action. Even though he may hurt his best friend, it was all for the better.

"Yugi, there's no easy way for me to tell you this, so I'll just come out and say it." Yami stated. He spun around and claimed, "Yugi! This is all a dream! None of this is real!"

"W-what?" Yugi asked confused, yet he still played his smile. "What are you talking about Yami? Of course this is all real!"

"No! It's not!" Yami argued back, trying to help a friend. "You're under a spell Akana had placed over you! We were separated from the Puzzle! We had a duel in the Shadow Realm, and I was able to come back in here to rescue you!"

An uneasy silence fell between the two.

"Yugi… I…" Yami was unsure what to say next. He was aware of the caveats he had been given, and he needed to find a solution to help heal someone. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

Yugi turned around. His bangs covered his face and he mumbled, "This… that's not true."

"What?" Yami asked, feeling tense.

The young boy turned back around. "No! This is not a dream!"

Yami was taken aback.

The young boy continued to debate, "It just can't be! I know for sure because it's not like anything else I've seen before! There aren't any crazy animals that can talk, and I don't have the ability to fly!"

"Yugi! I know this is hard! But please, believe me!" Yami begged. "Think back to what happen before you found yourself within these parts!"

Yugi shut his eyes. His anger built up, but he had tried to listen to his friend's words.

"_Why would Yami lie to me?_" Yugi attempted to reason with himself. He thought back to his first encounter with this new area. He knew something was not right.

A memory flew in as he recalled being attacked earlier by a strange man. He was scared. He was separated from his friend. He was at the mercy of a villain who had something against the Pharaoh.

His chest started to hurt. With each beat his heart made, it became a throbbing ache within him. He gasped for air as he his eyes became hollow. At once, he clutched his shirt with his hand.

Yami became alert. "Yugi! What's wrong?!"

The teen felt his energy slipping away. He could only answer in a whisper, "My… chest… hurts…"

The spirit swiftly grabbed hold of Yugi by his shoulders to keep him for loosing complete balance.

Yugi abruptly felt a sharp pain casting from his shoulders where his darker half was gripping. He screamed in agony.

"_What's going on!?_" Yami was alarmed.

Yugi was losing strength in his legs. The only thing keeping him from hitting the ground was his darker self.

"Yugi! What's wrong!?" the older boy asked again.

Yugi gasped and managed to stutter, "Y-Yami… you're…. you're hurting me!"

Xxx

Yugi's body was blissfully resting against his grandpa. He appeared to be very relaxed, and resting after a large battle is important. But his group of friends kept their spirits up, a belief that Yami will be able to free him of the dark magic that twisted his heart. They remained silent with the only noise being crickets chirping once again. The unruffled atmosphere was soon interrupted when Yugi lost his color once more. He began to wheeze, and his face turned to worry.

"Yugi!" everyone called out.

"What's wrong, bud?" Joey asked knowing full well he wouldn't receive an answer.

"Yugi!" Tea cried out once more, worried. She had seen this earlier in the day, but she still did not understand why he was acting like this.

"Maybe this is the work of Yami trying to break the spell." Tristan guessed.

"That Egyptian woman did say that this was not an easy task," Tea noted.

Solomon stayed quiet. He only looked down at his grandson who struggled to breath.

"Come on, guys!" Joey encouraged. "If anyone can save Yugi, it's the pharaoh!"

Everyone nodded, and they continued to root for both their friends in their hearts.

Xxx

Yami hurriedly helped Yugi kneel on the floor as the young boy continued to gasp for air. When he became confident enough knowing Yugi would not fall over, he released his partner. He then looked at his hands with fear as well as disgust and confusion.

Yugi's breathing slowly stabalized.

"_What was that all about?_" Yami excogitate. "_Is this part of me not being able to help Yugi?_"

His thoughts were interrupted sensing an oncoming attack. He quickly grasped Yugi and rolled over the thick green grass to prevent them both from being hit. He wished it could be seen only as playful act of rolling in the grass, but that was not the case. He tilted his head and gasped seeing a purple wizard with a green staff preparing for another attack.

"Dark Magician?!" Yami yelled out in question. He grew dumbfounded that such a loyal monster had attempted to blast him. He then saw who was calling the attacks. He gasped once more seeing it was himself.

"Let Yugi go!" the other Yami ordered.

Yami stood up and placed himself right in front of Yugi.

"Who are you!?" Yami demanded to know.

"I'm his yami." the other Yami replied.

"_Is this part of Yugi's dream or Akana's spell?_" Yami needed to make a decision quickly. He pulled out his deck and summoned his own Dark Magician. Seeing his own creature manifest itself, he became confident once more in his servant.

"_I must think of a plan fast!_ _I must save Yugi!_" He prepared himself to go through another battle. "_If I do have a match with this illusion, will this have any effect on Yugi?_"

He noticed his opponent wasn't attacking. He did not understand, but he turned around and saw Yugi struggling to stand.

"Yugi!" both Yamis called out.

"Yugi! You must get away from this imposter!" the other Yami ordered.

The boy wheezed as he tried to grasp who was his real friend.

The other Yami took the opportunity of having the real Yami distracted, so he had called an attack against the real Dark Magician.

Yami and his Dark Magician at once dodged the oncoming assault. He then had his loyal magician attack the other monster.

The battle continued on as Yugi attempted to see what was happening.

He did not know if one was real and the other one was a fake, but there was also the possibility that both were real. Yugi did not want to take that risk. He always believed in his heart that his partner always held the attitude to do what was best for others. When he had gathered enough energy, he ran into the middle of the battle field.

"This madness must stop!" he cried out, spreading out his arms while standing on the ground firmly.

Yami and his wizard did.

The other Yami yelled out, "Yugi! We must get rid of this evil spirit!"

"But he may not be!" Yugi defended. "Please! Stop!"

Yami knew he could no longer attack that other Yami. Not only did he refused to disobey his friend, but he still did not understand how much the illusion kept itself over Yugi.

"_What should I do?_" His brain rattled to find solutions.

Unfortunately, the other Yami did not listen. He continued on with his plan. "Yugi! I must protect you!"

Yami grew thunderstruck. "_If this is all a dream,_ _is this how he sees me? Or is this just another illusion?_"

He heard the other Yami holler another attack. He had his Dark Magician defended him as he ran to the center of the battlefield to save Yugi from harm. He wrapped himself around the younger boy and braced himself for a painful attack. A beam of dark energy was shot from both Dark Magicians' staff.

Yami felt his friend tremble with fear and pain, but he continued to hold on. He was close to saving him, and he could not risk losing him again. He had vowed he would always protect him. Suddenly, he felt a warm glow shielding them both form the center of war. He abided in holding Yugi close to him, but he looked up to investigate. He grew surprised seeing Yugi's parents had deflected the blow.

Slowly, everything had been cleared up. Both wizards were gone, and no more attacks were announced.

Yami looked over towards the hills and spotted dream versions of everyone, the people who protected and cared for the young teen. What captured his attention most were Yugi's parents. He felt Yugi slowly pulling away from him, but he did not stop him.

Yugi dashed over to where his parents were. He wanted to cry, but he found he could not.

"Dad… Mom…"

He was lost for words. He always wanted to be with his folks. He had dream of meeting them once more. But upon sensing something was off about this world, hearing voices from the outside world, and seeing a friend protect him, he understood his surroundings. His father placed both hands on his son's shoulder.

"Yugi," he began. "You are going to have to make a very difficult decision."

Yugi listened carefully, but he had already known what subject his parents were talking about.

"Son," Yugi's mother stepped in and took his hands. "In life, you are always going to have to make painful decisions."

The young boy could not take anymore. He may have been able to say a farewell to his parents at the funeral, but such a feeling turned hollow. He had a chance to speak his heart, but he was unable to. He could not, not even now. He broke away from his parents' grip and sped to the other direction. He snatched Yami's hand and headed out into the dark woods.

Yami knew the evil magic was about to put a painful toll on Yugi's body, so he took the lead while still holding his partner's wrist.

As they raced through the woods, Yugi found it becoming hard to breath once more. His heart caused him great discomfort as painful memories swooped in and out of his mind.

He remembered times where he was alone in his room.

He remembered the times when he was picked on at school.

He remembered the times when he longed for strength and courage.

He remembered the times he had wished for friends.

Yugi tripped over a sharp stone and fell to the floor. He felt his energy slipping away.

"Ya… mi..." he whispered as he struggled to get up. He always had to find a way to lift himself up when he was alone. The act was never easy. He needed help to move on.

Yami offered a helping hand, and Yugi took it.

"Come on," Yami encouraged gently. "We're almost there."

Yugi nodded boldly. When he was prepared, both in his situation and in life, the two took off once more. They were approaching a door that looked similar to the ones found in the virtual world they had once been trapped in.

"It looks as though this is where we part." Yami surmised.

Yugi vigorously shook his head. He did not want to be alone. He shrieked panicked, "But you said we were connected once more!"

"We are," Yami assured tenderly. He tried to open the door to demonstrate his meaning, but he found the door would not budge.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, becoming scared.

"I believe this is your door to breaking the spell."

Yugi was not sure what to do. He did grow independent after the death of his parents. That was how he kept his good heart. But he needed help to walk in dark tunnels and paths of the unknown.

"It's all right," Yami guaranteed with a warm smile. He took his hands and wrapped them around the Puzzle around Yugi's neck. "I'll be there when you wake up and so will your friends. We'll always be there to help you out."

Accepting the compassionate words, the teen nodded. He always knew what he had now, and he never wanted to forget them.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

A huge flash of blinding light impaired him as he bravely stepped through.

"Yugi!" everyone in the real world cried out with joy.

The young boy in the park at night sat up, but he was speechless. He inhaled and exhaled heavily. His body shook at it adjusted into moving once more. His heart raced. He was in the real world with his real friends who had stood by him in so many ways. He looked at his grandpa who took him in and cared for him as he grew up. As his physical body calmed down, smooth tears streamed down his cherubic face.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" his grandfather asked.

"That must have been one intense battle," Joey noted out loud.

"Is the pharaoh ok as well?" Tea asked.

Yugi only nodded but continued to sob.

Everyone was quiet; there was not much to be said. They were all glad their return back to reality, but the battle the young boy had undergone took a huge toll on him.

The next day everything returned to normal. Yugi attended school with a smile. He hung out with friends and talked with his grandpa and Yami without flinching. They had all returned to their usual routine of school, trips to the Spider Arcade, hanging out at the Turtle Game Shop, and so on.

There was only one problem: Everyone knew Yugi was only acting.

They had all seen the teen who would stare out the window or at his desk emptily. He was not truly focused on anything, and his smile was not the same as before.

Everyone knew Yugi was hiding something, but no one knew what to do about it.

**To be continued…**


	10. Ch 10: Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 10: Sweet Dreams**

It had been roughly one week since the incident.

One week since Yugi was captured by another madman out for revenge.

One week since everyone stayed by Yugi's side while he was trapped within an illusion.

One week since Yugi had to make a painful decision…

A Sunday morning was dark as a raven's wing, but a young teen with tri-color hair was fully awake. Without even making a sound, he swiftly stepped out of bed and changed his clothes from his light blue pajamas to his school uniform. He acted gingerly to ensure even the spirit within his Puzzle would not be disturbed. He calmed himself down, taking a moment to breathe so no distressful thoughts would arrive in his mind.

He dashed downstairs, passing the den while aiming for the back exit, constantly on the lookout if his grandpa was awake. There was no one there. The whole home was quiescent with silence, as it had been ever since the occupants within the unobtrusive home dwindled. The furniture glowed from the moonlight while others remained in darkness. He quietly opened his front door, traveled outside, and soundlessly closed the entrance.

When he was confident enough no one around, and he was far away from the Puzzle, he took off.

The moon was out, and the stars shone ceaselessly. Hardly any cars drove by on the road, and no one else was in sight. Down the path Yugi ran boundlessly despite the chilly weather. He breathed rapidly as his legs pounded against the cold ground and his arms swung back and forth. His face and bare hands clinched into fists burned from the bleak morning weather. He only stopped for a few minutes to rest against a brick wall and to catch his breath, but he knew he must keep moving. He had to propel himself forward before anyone uncovered his absence.

Once recharged, Yugi took off once more.

He felt odd no Puzzle bounced against him, but he brushed the feeling away. He sustained his will as he dashed by blocks of neighborhoods, eventually melting into the city.

The street lights turned off as the sun finally rose. The sky turned from raven to cyan as the bright radiant broke through the horizon, showing off its gold rays. The scene was absolutely elegant. Normally the teen would appreciate looking at such a magnificent view available every morning, but not this time.

Yugi continued to run towards his destination.

Xxx

The spirit of the Puzzle sat deep within his Soul Room. He openly gave his partner more privacy over the last few days. He would show up in the teen's bedroom to let Yugi know he was present while the student completed homework, and Yugi had been able to talk with him freely about Duel Monsters and school once more, but he could not help but feel something was wrong.

He knew Yugi was not himself; the violet eyes did not sparkle like before, but he believed he should not force anything out of his partner. He wanted to respect his light, but at the same time he knew he had to be a little distant. For some reason, he felt unwanted.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

"_Yugi! I must protect you!_"

Those words have endlessly barged my mind, haunting me for the past few days. I have failed in deducting if that was part of the spell or it was what Yugi thought of me.

I always thought I was shielding him from harm, but have I been a little too overprotective?

I thought I was allowing my friend to fully express himself, but was I interrupting?

He always seems to be in danger. He was just a normal teen until he solved the Puzzle. Everyone tries to get their hands on it. He's been to and from the Shadow Realm plenty of times. His friends have always been there to support him. I have helped him out of various situations but…

Do I treat him like he can't do anything on his own?

I leaned against and slid down my cold stone wall. I sighed and proceeded with my thoughts.

I never heard him talk back to me. He's been able to stand up for himself, but was that from his own courage or was it only through the support from his friends?

I always thought our relationship was stable, and we do speak what's on our minds: New enemies, possible friends, school days, learning new strategies… But… It seems as though the only subject we have never touched upon was family.

I had only known Yugi and his grandpa. The idea of Yugi missing his parents had never occurred to me before. He always seemed so happy to hang around with his good friends and come home to a loving guardian. Am I liable that such conversations never arose? He's aware I do not remember my past, so I cannot incorporate myself with him and some of his issues.

But… I have always tried to understand him… I would listen to him, and he would do the same to me… We both gave each other advice, and even if there was not much to say, we were at least there for one another… Maybe I should just listen to what he has to say. Perhaps after this grand adventure, he had gained enough strength to talk about what's tormenting his heart. He openly chose to break the spell over him, even at the cost of no longer seeing those he cares about. Perhaps he is mulling over his actions. If that is true, I cannot stand by and allow him to sink further into this despair. I do not want for him to act as he did before this incident materialized.

I stood up in my room with confidence. I nodded my head and agreed I should at least hear him. After all, Yugi was planning on speaking with me right before we were attacked. I know this topic will not be easy, but it is important to stand by him as he has done for me.

I concentrated on forming my spirit from out of the Puzzle and into Yugi's room. Though the trick was easy to perform, I am always careful to never disturb Yugi if he was busy with school work or was resting his eyes. When I reappeared in his room, I had my back to him. The sun had been out for a while. I heard many cars drive pass the home, and the birds continued to chirp their morning songs. The furniture carried deep shadows with the sun burning brightly as it finished rising.

I actually enjoy a good sunrise. To see the light breaking through the darkness is a pleasant sight—it gives hope. But I don't condemn sunsets.

I figured by now Yugi would be awake. I do not know how long he planned to stay in bed, for no school was scheduled today, but I should still speak with him. Perhaps he will feel better enough to eat a full meal at breakfast, unlike the past few days. He had been eating more after our misadventure, but I could tell he did not want to worry us like he had before. Although his shield was not as large as it once was, the fact it was still up needed to be discussed.

I was not sure how he will respond to me, but we are together, and I will try and help him in any way I can.

"Yugi," I calmly called. I tried to summon the words I had wanted to say, but I felt something was wrong: I could not feel Yugi's presence in his room!

I turned around and became shocked—Yugi was not in his bed!

I quickly applied my magic to feel if he was anywhere in the house. To my dismay, I found nothing. The only other presence I sensed besides my own was Yugi's grandpa.

"If Yugi's not here, then where is he?" I asked myself out loud, purposefully separating this horrid event in words rather than in thought alone, trying to scramble together possible answers. Of course, since Yugi did not have the Puzzle over his neck, there was nothing I could do. I felt completely powerless. What could I do if Yugi had landed in even more trouble?!

Upon hearing a knock on Yugi's door, my wild thoughts were interrupted.

"Yugi? Are you awake?"

It was Yugi's grandpa.

I watched the handle turned, and the door opened. The elderly man walked into the room and saw his grandson not in bed. What concerned me was his lack of tremor; was he not petrified of where Yugi could be? I heard him sigh, and he looked over to my direction.

He was not able to see me, but I knew he was looking at the Puzzle that glistened on Yugi's spotless desk (he had organized it in order to busy himself, I could tell). He walked over and grabbed the Puzzle. I returned back into the necklace as he carried on downstairs.

He held the Item by its pendant as he grabbed his keys from a bowel. He was about to leave home when we both saw Joey, Tea, and Tristan standing at the front door with worried expressions on their faces.

It was obvious to all Yugi's behavior was an act.

Even I had noticed this, but what could I have done at the time?

Was giving Yugi a little distance truly the correct choice?

My powers began to fade. I could not clearly hear what they were speaking about. Everyone walked to the compact car heading somewhere. Before we took off, I saw the elderly man hand Tea the Puzzle. I could see all the men's faces toted a look of determination to find Yugi, but Tea still held a worried expression on hers.

We all had our own thoughts to occupy our mind. I started to wonder if we all may be a little too concerned for Yugi.

Is it possible he just wants privacy?

Are we depriving him of that?

Do we all continue to treat him like a child?

A child who cannot do anything on his own?

What was haunting me yet again was what I heard in Yugi's dream: "_Yugi! I must protect you!_"

I know that was stated by the dream. I know that I was able to talk my way out into reason. So why does it continue to haunt me?

**End Yami's P.O.V.**

Xxx

Yugi rested against another brick wall. He inhaled in and out hard trying to reenergize his body. He saw morning had broken, he had been running for some time, and it was only a matter of time before he was found. He knew the only person who would find him right away: his grandpa. And he was aware that the senior would enlist some help.

"_I'm sorry_, _everyone._" Yugi thought despondently as he then took off once more.

He kept sprinting, passing several more buildings, ignoring his physical pain as his heart battled to proceed on his path until he finally reached his destination. He breathed rapidly as he came to a standstill while looking at the iron gates that had recently opened.

After a moment's rest, he dashed in. He bravely climbed up several trails and hills, never ceasing a movement. It did not take him long to find what—rather—who he was looking for.

He stood in front of two head stones. He greeted with a sad smile and watery eyes, "Good morning Mom, Dad."

He fell on knees to rest and allow tears to drop down his face.

For a moment, he was not suffering from physical ache nor the wretchedness and loneliness he had been feeling before.

He was with the people he loved.

Xxx

The car pulled over into an empty parking lot with faded white parking lines and cracked pavement. There was only one white structure in the mini plaza. The windows were clean, and the top sign was decorated with red roses and green leaves.

"What are we doing here?" Joey asked, determined to find his little buddy.

"I need to pick up something very important," the old man explained as he stepped out of the car.

Tea opened her door and followed Solomon. She noticed that the place they had stopped in front of was a floral shop. After a few moments, the two came out with a set of flowers, Forget-Me-Not, Geranium, and many others.

"You have always been a good friend to Yugi," the elderly man observed.

The teen girl only smiled back.

Inside the Puzzle, Yami had to agree.

The group went on to their destination.

**Yami's P.O.V**.

We came to a stop, and now we were off once more. Tea honestly had always been a friend who stood out. She was the heart of the group. Joey had strong courage, Tristan had a strong spirit, and Yugi was everyone's light, including my own. What I had to offer all of them? Nothing. Nothing but darkness. All their lives have been in danger because of me and this Puzzle.

But… even after all the pain they have gone through, why do they continue to hang out with one another?

For the thrill?

To get attention?

Because they have nothing else to do?

I returned my recollection to the times where they all stood together. They had faced evil without flinching. They stood up for their beliefs against people, even those with magic. I even received firsthand the consequence of committing wrong acts to Yugi. (That punch from Joey certainly was not enjoyable.) Any opponent who messes with any of them will not enjoy it either. Even Yugi kept the Puzzle after all this time.

I remembered back to when we barely knew each other. I misunderstood his kindness for weakness. I had always taken control the moment his life had landed in danger. I had acted in ways I regret now, yet he was still open to me. He trusted me and did not throw me away, not in the warehouse that caught on fire nor through any duels.

Have I been over protective because I do not want him to lose his innocence?

Do I not want him to become corrupted like everyone else in this world?

I sighed and thought maybe I am nothing but a hypocrite. Perhaps my main problem was that I do not trust him. He trusts me so many times, yet I have not done the same. I had even betrayed his trust. Will he forgive me? I know he has. Since he had done so, I must forgive myself, so I will not be so blind next time.

His friends are truly amazing.

Together, they make a powerful force that cannot be broken.

I laughed as I thought about friendship and how mysterious it is.

It is no wonder that was what Yugi had wished for.

**End Yami's P.O.V**.

After driving for several more blocks and obeying traffic laws, the car finally came to one last stop.

The group stepped out and grew surprised seeing where they had arrived. They looked at the open iron gates. Even though they were not inside, they spotted headstones, statues, and plenty of flowers in many colors and sizes.

"Yugi," the group of friends whispered in unison.

"This is where he is?" Tristan asked, breaking the silence of finally arriving to the place where the vertically challenged friend had run off to early in the morning.

"Yes," Solomon responded assertively.

"That must have been some walk," Joey stated, looking back to see how far they had traveled by car. "He must be tired."

"Should we give him a little privacy?" Tea asked, not wanting to disturb their small friend.

"It might take time to get where Yugi is," Joey suggested. "Let's go in now."

"Wait, we're at a cemetery. You aren't even the least afraid, Joey?" Tristan asked, not wanting to make a joke.

"Of course I don't want to go in!" Joey yelled. "I'm not at all fond of seeing dead people under the ground, but we gotta go in—for Yugi."

Everyone became touched the blonde put himself aside to help someone out. He had been the one who had done plenty for their smallest friend, especially while being tied to an anchor.

"Let's get going," Solomon instructed kindly. "I'll lead the way."

The group nodded and followed the man to their next destination.

Xxx

Over the past hour or so, Yugi had disremembered all his worries. He was in bliss to be around his parents. They were there for him and comfort him when he was young and lonely, as what any parent would do.

"_Is it so wrong that I miss them?_" Yugi thought to himself, recalling his dream before the event ever started, a dream that involved a happy moment between him and them. Tears came up once more, but he chose to fight them. He never did minded shedding salty water from his eyes, but his heart battled with other emotions. "_I know my friends are worried about me… And I know I have worried Grandpa… I should have at least told them what was going on but… But why couldn't I? Grandpa didn't say much, so did he knew what I was going through?_

"_I… I didn't tell any of my friends about this… I don't know why… They have all told me so many things about themselves… We've been through so much together… Plus, they did accept me after all the trouble that we've been through… and Yami…_"

Yugi gasped thinking about his darker half. "_I must have worried Yami the most. He does live within the Puzzle, and I do carry around with me where ever I go_."

The boy reached down but saw he did not take the Puzzle with him. His facial expression quickly turned to regret and sorrow.

"_I'm sorry Yami… I know you wanted to give me some space, and I'm glad I got some breathing room, but I never wanted you to feel guilty just because of me. That's why whenever you came into my room, I talked with you._

"_I still don't understand everything that had happened in that dream. It is all in blotches. I do remember seeing my parents, and I do remember how happy I was with them… Yet when they touched me, it wasn't the same as before. I couldn't feel the warmth they have always given me. So when you told me it was all a dream, it started to make sense._

"_I don't know why you had that battle with another you. I just knew you wanted me safe, and I'm glad you do._

"_But right now… I just feel so…._"

His hands clinched into fists.

"_Why?! Why didn't I tell anyone!? What's wrong with me!? Normally I help out everyone else, so why didn't I accept the help? I did the same thing after I first completed the Puzzle. I didn't tell anyone about Yami and… I am his light, yet here I am keeping secrets from everyone like I've always done_.

"_How can I face them? Will they forgive me? But even before they do, how could they possibly understand this? Not just me losing my parents, but—_"

His thoughts were interrupted feeling the presence of his Puzzle near. He turned and saw his friends and his grandpa. He grew speechless; he was unsure what to say a moment like this. His closet companions found him. He saw all his buddies holding smiles on their face. He felt his heart skip a beat.

He no longer fought the tears. He allowed them to fall as he looked away disgraced. He whispered sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, everyone."

Tea stepped forward and assured tritely, "It is ok, Yugi; everything is gonna be all righ—"

"No! It is not all right! Everything is not ok!"

Everyone grew stunned their small friend reacted this way.

Yugi began to cry not only out of sorrow but also anger. "I know you all knew I wasn't myself, yet no one did anything! Why!?"

No one gave an answer. Deep down everyone wanted to help their friend, but they were unsure what to do.

As another moment of silence came through, Yugi continued as he answered his own question, "I'm supposed to be the light in the darkness… I'm the one who kept hope while everyone else was down… So does… does this mean I'm not allowed to feel anything other than happiness?"

The young boy sobbed.

His dream may have brought him happiness even if it was fake, but he was miserable in reality.

Everyone was taken aback about what was just stated, pondering if they honestly had neglected the idea of Yugi being human. Again, no one had an answer to the complicated question proposed to them.

Tea knelt down and hugged her childhood friend.

No one said a word so they could allow their friend to just cry.

When the time was right, Tea gently reminded, "You don't have to go through this alone."

Yugi pulled away from his friend and looked into her eyes. They were filled with sorrow and sympathy, but they also carried a shine that made Yugi feel relaxed, understood, and not so alone. He had felt the same way as he did whenever he looked into them, especially when the two were children.

"That's right," Tristan agreed as he knelt down.

"You've been there with us so many times," Joey added as he, too, knelt down. "Don't make us feel like we never do the same for you."

Deep within Yugi's heart, he felt touched knowing his friends were by his side. Tears came down his face once more, but these were formed from joy and gratitude. He may have seen his parents in his dreams, but he had friends in reality. They had all wanted to share the same pain Yugi was feeling, a true example of friendship.

"I believe this is yours," the elderly man remarked, interrupting the silence.

Yugi opened his eyes and saw his grandfather holding the Puzzle. The boy stood up and hugged his guardian, grateful his relative had taken him in and took care of him in his time of need.

Yugi accepted his treasure back. He looked at the gold, upside down pyramid as the metal reflected within the light. Throughout his moments of loneliness, putting the pieces together brought him comfort, as the way he does now for the spirit that resides within.

/It's all right if you want to cry, Yugi./ Yami assured through their link as the two were reconnected. /You've been there for me so many times./

Yugi smiled and replied, /You've also been there for me. Even now, you give me courage to keep moving forward even when times are tough./

The spirit smiled.

Yugi remarked happily, /We make a great team, Yami./

The group of friends was established once more.

"Are we all ready to go?" Tristan asked as everyone was ready to embrace what the day had to offer.

"Wait," Yugi replied as he walked towards tombstones. He wanted his friends to come closer. He smiled and said, "I want you all to meet my parents."

The group bowed and was pleased to meet the people responsible for Yugi's creation.

"Dad, Mom," Yugi began. "I'd like you all to meet my friends."

Tea walked over and placed together on the graves the set of flowers they had bought earlier. Everyone admired the scenery of the colorful plants complimenting the souls that had raised a powerful friend. The group then looked over and saw a lovely view of the sky and landscape.

Yami looked at the same view with pleasure in his transparent state. He was glad he could spend another day with his friends even though they still had a long journey of Duel Monsters and dark magic ahead of them. He was happy knowing his partner wanted him in his life and that he was not overly protecting him.

He then felt he and everyone were being watched. He turned and saw the same people, a man and a woman, he had seen not only in a photograph but also in Yugi's dream.

He gasped startled, "You're both—"

He was cut off as the man bluntly stated, "Yup, we're Yugi's parents."

Yami looked back over and observed no one else was looking back. He was unsure why he could see them but no one else did.

"They can't see us because we are only spirits," the woman explained. "I guess you must be a spirit as well."

Yami nodded, "My name is Yami, and yes, I am the spirit of the Puzzle your son wears."

"I guess that's what Solomon did with the gold box," the woman remarked as she looked at her husband.

"And look what happen to our son," the man observed with a grin. "He certainly has grown more than just physically!"

Yami nodded again, "Yugi is one of the bravest souls I have seen."

"That's good to hear," the woman sighed with content. "I'm so happy he was able to break free from the spell."

Yami's eyes widened as he grew stunned over what he heard. "You… you knew about the spell that had been cast over him?"

"Of course!" the man laughed with a big grin. "We're his parents after all!"

Yami became speechless.

The woman continued to smile as she explained, "We will always watch over him, and we're glad to see his had been able to make friends and continue to be happy even without us. But when things got a little tricky, we were able to enter within our son to help him out."

Yami thought back to the time where the two people within Yugi's dream were talking with him. He could not imagine the pain not only to his partner but to his parents as well. They could not spend any time together. They gave up that moment to help out their child.

"Reality can be harsh, but it is important to get back up," the woman assured. "We'll always be there with him."

"And thank you for being there for him," the man grinned.

The two parents of Yugi Muto then vanished from the sight.

Yami smiled. He looked back over at Yugi, who was smiling a genuine smile along with everyone else. They were preparing ready to leave, so they all said goodbye for now and agreed to visit again soon.

Yami looked over at the boy he was chosen to be with. He was glad to be with someone who was forgiving, courageous, and friendly. He was also glad he was able to sleep well.

He closed his eyes.

"_Yugi, I hope the next time we duel__,__ we can both be honest and have a great match_."

Everyone walked off and went to enjoy their day together.

**The End**

Chao- Admittedly, this version does feel more completed. The first one did have changes right in the middle of publication and lacked some details both in setting and description. But, hey, these skills have been learned and implemented over time. DarkChao1663 has taken in a lot since opening this account back in 2003. It really helped to hear from you all and have a great site to post this. Hope you all have enjoyed this!


End file.
